Le jour d'après
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Quand Finch perd le contrôle...
1. Chapter 1

_Une petite histoire dédicacée à toux ceux qui ont des lendemains douloureux...-_^_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ce matin-là, contrairement aux autres, Finch eut toutes les peines du monde à émerger. Allongé sur le ventre, il avait d'énormes difficultés à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps semblait ne pas vouloir lui obéir et une migraine lui vrillait les tempes. Conscient des rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient son visage et des oiseaux qui gazouillaient dehors, l'informaticien devinait que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, il souleva avec difficulté ses paupières mais les referma aussitôt, tant la vive lumière du jour lui était intolérable. Poussant un soupir qui ressemblait plutôt à un gémissement de douleur, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller autant pour se protéger de la luminosité trop agressive que pour essayer de calmer son mal de tête.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Au bout de cinq minutes, Harold sentait bien que sa migraine ne partirait pas d'elle-même. Il s'aperçut également que sa bouche était étrangement pâteuse et que son corps plus douloureux que d'habitude. Les brumes du sommeil se dissipant, Finch se rendait bien compte que ce réveil n'était pas tout à fait normal.

Malgré son malaise physique, l'informaticien prenait progressivement conscience de son environnement. Tous ses sens en alerte, il réalisa que les bruits dans la pièce ne lui étaient pas familiers. Le ronronnement de la ville, le bruit des oiseaux, tous ces sons lui étaient inhabituels puisque son appartement ne se situait pas près d'un parc et que la fenêtre de sa chambre ne donnait pas sur la rue. En outre, la literie un peu trop ferme et le parfum des draps lui semblaient étranges. Selon tout vraisemblance, il n'avait pas dormi chez lui…Mais alors…Où était-il ?

De plus en plus inquiet, Finch tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière du jour lui était toujours difficilement supportable. Toutefois, il prit sur lui et aux termes d'un effort colossal, il garda, cette fois-ci, les yeux ouverts à la recherche d'éléments familiers. Malheureusement, rien de ce qu'il aperçut ne lui était coutumier. Il ne trouva dans son champ de vision, ni son radioréveil, ni sa table de chevet en acajou ni les rideaux pourpres qui occultaient habituellement la fenêtre de sa chambre. A la place, il remarqua un mur de briques apparentes et une décoration plutôt moderne. La lumière, qu'il trouvait si agressive, provenait de gigantesques fenêtres sans rideau qui laissaient apercevoir les arbres d'un parc et des gratte-ciels en arrière plan.

Toujours immobile par peur d'aggraver la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne, Harold s'interrogeait. Où avait-il dormi?

Il chercha à se redresser à l'aide de ses coudes mais une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla les tempes et la nausée le submergea. Il se rallongea avec précaution tout en regardant les détails de cette chambre inconnue. C'est alors que Finch réalisa !

La décoration minimaliste, ces grandes fenêtres sans rideau, le paysage du parc visible à l'extérieur… Il connaissait ce lieu! Il était dans l'appartement de John ! Et pour être plus précis, il était dans le lit de John ! Finch eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Que faisait-il dans le lit de son partenaire ? Alors qu'il cherchait dans ses souvenirs une explication logique à cette situation pour le moins étonnante, il sentit un bras se poser sur sa taille et l'enlacer fermement. Un corps chaud et robuste se colla à lui puis un nez masculin vint se nicher dans son cou. Harold se figea. Au bout de quelques secondes, le souffle dans sa nuque devint plus profond et plus régulier tandis que le bras se fit plus lourd. L'homme semblait s'être rendormi. Mais l'informaticien n'osa bouger, de peur qu'un geste ne vienne le réveiller. Rectification : il était dans le lit de John… avec John !

Finch était tellement sidéré que son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'il avait peur que ses battements sourds soient audibles et réveillent l'endormi. Il déglutit avant difficulté et essaya de s'écarter un peu de son partenaire mais ce dernier resserra son étreinte et se lova contre lui un peu plus étroitement, plaquant sa poitrine contre son dos et passant une jambe au-dessus de la sienne. Finch tressaillit violemment en sentant la peau de son agent tout contre la sienne. Ils étaient nus ! Aucun doute là dessus…

Finch pouvait parfaitement sentir la matière du drap sur sa peau, la chaleur du soleil caresser son visage et son dos. Mais surtout, et c'était de loin le plus perturbant, Harold percevait le corps dur et chaud de John contre lui. Il sentait sa poitrine se rapprocher puis s'éloigner au gré de sa respiration profonde et, vu leur position en cuillère, il savait pertinemment quelle partie de l'anatomie de John se frottait contre ses fesses. Le reclus commença à paniquer.

Malgré sa migraine et sa nausée, Finch faisait travailler son cerveau à plein régime. Reprenons : Il avait dormi, nu, avec John, nu aussi, dans son lit. Que s'était-il donc passé hier soir pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette situation ?

Après dix minutes de réflexions durant lesquelles toutes ses questions demeurèrent sans réponse, Harold ne put supporter de rester immobile plus longtemps. Avec milles précautions, il saisit le bras de l'agent pour le reposer délicatement sur le matelas à côté de lui puis glissa vers le bord du lit. En se redressant, il ressentit de violents maux de tête et sa nausée s'aggrava. Il se leva rapidement et se précipita dans la salle de bain attenante. Il prit le temps de refermer le plus silencieusement possible la porte avant de se diriger vers les toilettes où il vomit. D'instinct, Finch savait que cette nausée n'était pas le symptôme d'une migraine, aussi forte soit-elle. Certains signes ne trompaient pas : les maux de tête, la bouche pâteuse, la nausée, sa perte de mémoire…Il avait la gueule de bois!

Après avoir restitué les restes de son dîner, Harold se rinça la bouche au lavabo. Il s'aspergea ensuite le visage d'eau froide puis se contempla longuement dans le miroir. Qu'avaient-ils fait hier soir? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés, nus, dans ce lit?

C'est alors qu'Harold remarqua des détails inhabituels sur son reflet. Même sans ses lunettes, il pouvait très distinctement voir des marques violacées sur son épaule et sa nuque. S'approchant légèrement du miroir, l'informaticien identifia des marques de morsures et de suçons... Interloqué, il décida d'examiner d'un peu plus près son corps. Il remarqua des bleus sur ses hanches et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, quelques griffures sur son torse et surtout, il réalisa qu'il ressentait des douleurs bien différentes de celles dont il souffrait habituellement. Outre ses raideurs au cou et à la jambe, Finch percevait une gêne à un endroit très intime de son anatomie.

Il ne fallait pas être un grand génie pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. La bouche du reclus s'ouvrit de stupeur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi! Mon dieu!

Lui qui s'était promis ne jamais révéler à son agent les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui ! Il semblerait que la nuit dernière, il ait failli à sa parole et ait succombé à la tentation. Posant ses mains sur le lavabo, sa tête baissée pour ne plus voir son image sur le miroir, Finch n'osait y croire. Ce n'est pas possible! Il était dans un mauvais rêve et allait surement se réveiller! Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il était bel et bien éveillé, et les marques sur son corps étaient bien réelles. De toute évidence, John et lui avaient fait l'amour la veille!

Consterné, Harold commença à suffoquer et se mit à trembler de tout son être. Il faisait une crise de panique. Il ne pouvait plus rester là. Il devait partir, retrouver un peu de sérénité dans son refuge, réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé et comment gérer la suite.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Il traversa la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, ramassant au passage ses lunettes soigneusement repliées sur la table de nuit et ses vêtements qui traînaient au sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction du gigantesque lit. Il se figea devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. John, toujours endormi, était allongé sur le ventre, le bras reposant à la place qu'il occupait il y a encore quelques minutes, désormais vide. Planté au milieu de la chambre, indifférent à sa nudité, Finch était comme paralysé par cette vision d'Adonis alangui et abandonné.

John dormait d'un sommeil profond, totalement inconscient de sa beauté. Le drap jeté négligemment sur son corps préservait sa pudeur, mais Harold pouvait à loisir étudier l'anatomie parfaite de son agent : de son dos puissant caressé par les rayons du soleil qui jouaient avec les courbes de ses muscles à son beau visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Ses cheveux qui retombaient en désordre sur son front tandis qu'une barbe naissante ombrait sa mâchoire. John était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, un étrange mélange d'innocence et de luxure.

Comme un voyeur, Harold contempla avec avidité ce corps splendide livré dans toute sa gloire. Son regard glissa sur les épaules larges de son agent, descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au creux de ses reins avant de se perdre sous le drap. Mais le fin tissu laissait deviner la courbure arrondie de ses fesses qu'une cuisse repliée lascivement accentuait. Dans sa contemplation, Harold remarqua des signes qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de leur nuit passée ensemble. Outre les draps en bataille, le corps de Reese portait des marques sensiblement identiques aux siennes : un suçon dans le creux de son cou, une morsure sur son épaule, des griffures dans le bas de son dos et un de ses poignets était toujours prisonnier d'une paire de menottes… Des menottes ?!

L'informaticien devint écarlate. Comment avait-il pu infliger ces marques ? Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi…démonstratif. Et pourquoi John avait-il des menottes ? Qui l'avait entravé ? Pour quelle raison ? Comment avait-il pu se libérer ?

Assailli par des images toutes plus pornographiques les unes que les autres, Harold tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta l'appartement de John sans prendre la peine de lui laisser de message.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà les réponses aux questions posées dans le premier chapitre ^^_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

 _La veille_

 _Landmark Tavern, New York_

Assis dans ce bar rempli de militaires passablement éméchés qui profitaient de leurs derniers instants de liberté avant de retourner à leur bateau, Finch essayait de faire bonne figure tout en attendant patiemment que son agent termine de s'entretenir avec Jack Salazar, leur dernier numéro. Ce marin, en escale à New York pendant la fleet week, avait été sauvé in-extremis par John d'un gang de receleurs russes qui cherchaient à récupérer des diamants que son collègue militaire faisait passer aux États-Unis en contrebande. Installé à une table un peu à l'écart, une tasse de thé tiède devant lui, Harold pouvait seulement voir le dos des deux hommes installés au comptoir devant leur pinte de bière. Toujours connecté au portable de son partenaire, l'informaticien suivait, malgré une musique d'ambiance un peu trop forte et les conversations animées des tables voisines, la conversation entre les deux hommes :

-C'est pas par choix que je me suis engagé, annonça Jack avec lassitude.

-Et alors ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à qui un juge ait demandé de choisir entre la prison et l'issue de secours ? Répondit Reese en jetant à son voisin un regard compréhensif.

Puis, il reprit en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir derrière une étagère où s'alignaient les bouteilles d'alcool, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Moi ça m'a plutôt réussi, je pense que j'étais fait pour ça…et toi aussi, avec ton talent, ça m'étonnerai que la CIA mette beaucoup de temps à te repérer.

-Alors je fais quoi ? demanda le marin, un peu perdu.

-Le choix t'appartient. Mais dans quelques années, quand les gars de Langley viendront te voir, dis-leur non, conseilla l'ex-agent, en connaissance de cause.

A l'évocation du passé de son partenaire, Finch s'était raidi, crispant ses doigts autour de sa tasse. John avouait à demi-mots qu'il avait été contraint de s'enrôler dans l'armée pour éviter une incarcération. Or, Il n'était absolument pas au courant de ce détail. Dans le dossier qu'il avait constitué sur lui avant de l'embaucher, rien n'était mentionné sur une quelconque condamnation. Il savait juste qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée en 1993.

Le reclus tournait nerveusement sa tasse de thé désormais froid entre ses mains en réalisant qu'il ne connaissait peut être pas aussi bien son agent que cela. Les suppositions allaient bon train dans l'esprit du génie. Qu'avait fait son agent pour se retrouver face à la justice? Un vol? Des actes de délinquance ? Des faits de violence ? Pire peut-être ? L'homme était vaguement inquiet de constater que son agent avait réussi à lui cacher une partie de son passé.

 _Je connais tout de vous, Mr Reese._

A priori ce n'était pas tout à fait exact et ce constat le fit frémir. Qu'avait-il encore réussi à lui cacher? Il reporta son attention vers le bar et remarqua que Jack s'était levé de son siège.

-Merci pour tout, annonça le marin, la voix chargée d'émotion en serrant la main de John, avant de sortir de l'établissement.

Après une hésitation, Finch se recomposa un visage neutre et professionnel puis se leva à son tour pour prendre la place laissée vacante, à côté de son partenaire.

-Bien joué, Mr Reese, dit-il en s'installant sur le tabouret haut occupé il y a quelques secondes par le mousse, je viens de réaliser que j'ignorais comment vous vous étiez engagé dans l'armée.

-C'est normal, je ne vous l'avais encore jamais dit, je suis quelqu'un de très réservé, répondit l'agent sans toutefois le regarder, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte où Jack avait disparu.

Mais Finch pouvait deviner le sourire sur les lèvres de son agent alors qu'il reprenait ses propres paroles lors du début de leur collaboration. Puis, John se tourna vers son patron.

-Et voilà, encore une chose remise à sa place dans l'univers, vous devriez être content Harold, déclara-t-il en le dévisageant, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

L'attitude parfaitement détendue et amicale de John était à l'exact opposée de celle de Finch, dont le visage était fermé et la posture très raide sur le tabouret inconfortable.

-Je suis content, simplement j'ai le pressentiment que les choses vont se compliquer, répondit-il d'une voix calme, comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots avec un soin extrême.

Finch ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces nouvelles découvertes sur son agent avait entamé la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Certes, Reese était un agent hors-pair, un homme sur lequel il pouvait compter, qui avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver des griffes de Root. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il était sous le charme de son partenaire. Son physique impressionnant, ses traits à la fois classiques mais extrêmement séduisants et ses taquineries avaient le pouvoir de le troubler plus que de raison. Oui, il était sous son charme, pour ne pas dire plus. Pour l'instant, il avait parfaitement réussi à camoufler les sentiments que lui inspiraient son agent en maintenant une distance polie et professionnelle entre eux. Mais au fil des événements, il sentait ses barrières se fissurer et sa méfiance naturelle fondre. John avait réussi, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, à se glisser à l'intérieur de sa forteresse intérieure, contournant tous ses pare-feux, pour faire parti intégrante de son monde.

Mais à la lumière des événements récents, l'homme lui apparaissait sous un jour nouveau, plus mystérieux et plus inquiétant. Et tous ses vieux démons réapparaissaient comme par magie. Ses anciens réflexes de protection revenaient à la surface, comme si John était redevenu un inconnu.

C'est alors que Finch vit le serveur déposer devant Reese une gigantesque choppe de bière ainsi qu'un petit verre de whisky. L'ex-opérateur plaça le whisky au-dessus de la pinte et la lâcha. Au contact de l'alcool fort, la bière se troubla instantanément et une mousse épaisse se forma dans le liquide ambré.

-Alors profitez bien de votre première bière au whisky, annonça John en poussant la boisson vers son patron qui la regarda un instant, interdit.

Finch n'était pas un grand un amateur d'alcool. Il aimait de temps à autre savourer des grands crus français ou des champagnes millésimés. En revanche, il aimait moins les bières…Alors qu'il observait la pinte devant lui, il pouvait sentir le regard de son agent le jauger comme s'il passait un test, celui de la confiance. S'il refusait, John pouvait l'interpréter comme de la méfiance à son égard. S'il acceptait, cela prouverait que, malgré ses secrets et ses zones d'ombre, son patron avait toujours pleine confiance en lui. Sentant le regard appuyé de Reese sur lui, Finch avait conscience qu'il devait prendre une décision rapidement et de ce geste hautement symbolique dépendait la suite de leur partenariat.

L'informaticien soupira discrètement puis haussa les épaules dans un geste voulant dire _pourquoi pas ?_ Après tout, lui-même avait pas mal de choses à se faire pardonner. N'avait-il pas téléphoné à la police pour signaler la présence de John dans un appartement pour le faire arrêter ? Même si, sur le coup, cette action visait à le protéger, il n'avait pas été étonné de retrouvé son agent passablement énervé en réalisant qu'il s'était enfui avec Root à la recherche de la Machine… Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils étaient tous deux des hommes secrets au passé trouble. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer John d'avoir les mêmes défauts que lui.

Après une seconde de ce débat intérieur, Harold saisit l'anse et but le breuvage comme s'il dégustait le plus prestigieux des grands crus. Toutefois, il ne put retenir une grimace quand l'alcool fort lui brûla la gorge. John sourit.

Il était heureux que son patron accepte de boire un verre avec lui. Il savait que Finch n'aimait pas particulièrement la bière et le fait qu'il goûte ce cocktail démontrait que le reclus avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour se laisser tenter à cette nouvelle expérience.

Posant un coude sur le zinc du bar, Reese contempla avec attendrissement les joues de son patron prendre une jolie teinte rosée alors que l'alcool pénétrait son corps.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il plus par amusement que par curiosité.

-Mmm, pas mal, répondit Finch en reposant son verre après une deuxième gorgée.

John fit un signe de tête au serveur pour commander deux autres verres de bière ainsi que deux verres de whisky. L'informaticien lui jeta un regard désapprobateur avant faire remarquer d'une voix ferme :

-Mr Reese, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Vous avez peur que je replonge dans mes vieux démons? Demanda Reese en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

Finch porta à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres avant de répondre sur le même ton moqueur en lui jetant un regard ironique par-dessus ses lunettes :

-C'est peut-être moi qui ait un problème avec l'alcool, qui sait ?

A ces mots, John se figea. Il savait que Finch, sous ses costumes stricts et ses postures rigides, maîtrisait parfaitement l'humour pince-sans-rire. Mais cette remarque, le ton employé, ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'humour, on aurait dit…oui, c'est bien ça…du flirt. L'agent était sidéré.

Du coin de l'œil, il suivait les gestes de Finch. Ses longs doigts qui serraient la pinte avant de la porter une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Il pouvait le voir déglutir doucement tandis qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. En reposant son verre, John remarqua que de la mousse s'était égarée sur la bouche de son partenaire. Ce dernier passa spontanément sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer l'excédent de mousse, laissant un Reese complètement hypnotisé par ce geste inconsciemment érotique. Heureusement pour lui, le serveur réapparut avec sa commande, lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits. Il prépara avec soin son cocktail puis leva son verre en direction de Finch qui fit de même.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, après deux verres de bière au whisky et une bouteille d'un grand cru qu'Harold avait tenu à faire goûter à son agent, les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion, l'alcool ayant fait tomber leurs dernières barrières. John paraissait toujours maître de lui mais en réalité, il commençait à être ivre. Sa tête tournait légèrement, sa voix était plus basse et plus rauque que d'habitude et ses gestes manquaient légèrement de coordination. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Finch. Ce dernier remplissait à nouveau son verre et pas besoin d'être très observateur pour s'apercevoir que l'homme n'était plus en état de conduire… et peut être plus en état de marcher. Son corps s'était avachi sur son tabouret, ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il penchait la bouteille de vin avec précaution et, si son discours restait cohérent, sa diction était nettement moins claire. Qui l'aurait cru ? Harold Finch était complètement saoul !

Reese savourait ce moment privilégié entre lui et son patron, même s'il redoutait un peu le lendemain, lorsque Finch aurait recouvré toutes ses facultés... L'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux n'avait plus rien à voir avec son secret, autoritaire et élégant patron. Au contraire, il était enjoué, rieur, passionné et volontiers tactile, posant à plusieurs reprises sa main sur le bras de son agent alors qu'il lui racontait quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur ses folles années passées au MIT. Si leur conversation avait été franche et chaleureuse, Finch n'avait, en revanche, pas lâché d'informations personnelles, comme si, malgré l'alcool qui le rendait plus accessible, son subconscient veillait toujours à conserver ses secrets. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'ex-opérateur était heureux de partager cette intimité avec son énigmatique et tellement séduisant patron.

La soirée était maintenant bien avancée et John savait qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son voisin et annonça en se levant :

-Il se fait tard, nous devrions y aller.

-D'ac…D'accord Monsieur Reese, répondit Finch docilement en glissant de son tabouret.

Mais une fois debout, l'informaticien chancela légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool.

-Oula… marmonna Finch en posant une main sur le torse de son partenaire pour se stabiliser.

Plus par réflexe que pour lui apporter une véritable aide, John posa ses mains sur les hanches de son patron. Lorsqu'Harold posa son autre main sur sa poitrine, le cœur de l'agent fit une embardée. Malgré tous les efforts déployés pour rester impassible, il était de plus en plus difficile pour Reese d'ignorer le corps de son patron qui se pressait contre le sien, la chaleur de ses paumes qu'il sentait sous le mince tissu de sa chemise et le parfum de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il avait l'impression que le temps était suspendu. Il ne prêtait plus du tout attention aux autres clients, aux serveurs, aux conversations animées ou à la musique trop forte. La seule chose que John percevait avec une acuité étonnante était qu'il enlaçait son patron ! Il aurait tout donné pour suspendre le temps et rester ainsi pour toujours. Il inspira violemment lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son patron glisser lentement le long de son torse et ses hanches se presser contre les siennes. Ce fut à contrecœur que John repoussa doucement Finch, pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre mais surtout pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

-Il vaudrait mieux prendre un taxi, murmura-t-il, soudainement conscient que son patron ne pouvait pas rentrer seul chez lui dans cet état.

-Comme vous voulez…, répondit simplement Finch, tête basse et joues rouges, sans doute un peu vexé d'avoir perdu l'équilibre mais aussi troublé par cette étreinte inattendue avec son agent.

John hocha la tête en silence et entraîna son partenaire à l'extérieur du bar. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et la nuit enveloppait maintenant la ville dans un écrin de pénombre. L'air de ce début de soirée leur permis de se rafraîchir un peu les idées, enfin surtout pour Reese qui venait de prendre un gros coup de chaleur quelques secondes auparavant. Finch, quant à lui, semblait toujours être dans un état second. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, ses joues toujours écarlates, mais l'alcool n'en était pas l'unique cause, et ses jambes semblaient avoir des difficultés à le porter.

Comme à son habitude, l'agent prit la situation à bras le corps. Il leva la main tout en sifflant bruyamment pour interpeler l'un des nombreux taxis jaunes typiquement new-yorkais. Très rapidement, un véhicule s'arrêta à leur hauteur. John ouvrit la portière passager et aida son patron à s'installer. Il contourna ensuite le taxi et s'assit à ses côtés. A peine installé, Finch s'affaissa doucement sur lui et commença à ronfler. L'ex-opérateur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son patron cuver tranquillement sur son épaule, un très inélégant filet de bave coulant de sa bouche entrouverte.

-Alors où va-t-on ? demanda le chauffeur en se retournant vers les nouveaux occupants.

John ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ne connaissant pas l'adresse de son patron, il n'avait pas trente-six solutions.

-810 baxter street, s'il-vous-plait, annonça l'agent, un brin déçu.

Par ce petit incident totalement anodin, il prenait brutalement conscience que Finch gardait toujours beaucoup de zones d'ombre, à commencer par son ou ses adresses personnelles. Il n'avait donc d'autres choix que de ramener son patron chez lui…

-Ça marche! Répondit le chauffeur en démarrant et en lançant son véhicule dans la circulation de la ville.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le chauffeur jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur et essaya d'entamer la conversation :

-Ben dis donc, il en tient une bonne votre ami!

Reese se contenta de lui sourire avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire la causette. Il préférait se plonger dans ses pensées en contemplant d'un air absent le paysage urbain qui défilait sous ses yeux. Même s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la réaction de Finch le lendemain matin. Il allait sans aucun doute paniquer à l'idée d'avoir dormi chez lui et pouvait déjà sentir son regard accusateur braqué sur lui. John sourit. Il lui avait certes un peu forcé la main en commandant ces verres d'alcool sans lui demander son avis, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Finch soit saoul au bout de quelques verres seulement… Maintenant, John devait non seulement gérer la nuit mais craignait également le lendemain matin. Connaissant Harold, le réveil risquait d'être d'une politesse glaciale…

Soudain le véhicule emprunta une route de mauvaise qualité. Bien que le chauffeur essayait d'éviter tant bien que mal les nids de poules, la voiture fut violemment secouée, au point que Finch glissa dangereusement sur l'épaule de son agent. Reese le retint puis l'allongea avec précaution sur ses cuisses pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

Couché sur le côté, Finch dormait toujours profondément. Une main reposant sur sa hanche, John le maintenait fermement contre lui tout en essayant d'amortir les secousses du taxi. Il baissa les yeux et put encore une fois découvrir une nouvelle facette de son patron. Pour une fois, l'homme semblait parfaitement détendu. Ses trait étaient calmes, ses cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes penchées ce qui lui donnait l'allure d'un adolescent. Reese céda à la tentation et glissa son autre main dans les cheveux de son patron comme il avait rêvé de le faire tant de fois. Il ne fut pas déçu. La réalité dépassait de loin ses rêves. Voir ses doigts plongés dans les mèches brunes de Finch, était à la fois un plaisir et une torture. Il contemplait avec délectation cette image, savourait la douceur de ses cheveux, s'enivrait de leur odeur mais pour autant il décida de retirer sa main sous peine de perdre le contrôle de ses actes.

L'agent s'accouda à la portière du véhicule et soupira bruyamment. _La nuit allait être longue et le matin s'annonçait…incertain…_

Au bout de vingt minutes de trajet, le taxi s'arrêta à l'adresse demandée. John paya la course puis secoua doucement Harold pour le réveiller.

-Finch?

-…

-Harold? Appela l'agent un, peu plus fort.

-Oui ? Marmonna Finch, les yeux fermés et la voix faible, comme s'il parlait en dormant.

-Réveillez-vous, nous sommes arrivés.

Finch cligna des yeux et resta un instant immobile, complètement perdu. Prenant soudainement conscience qu'il était allongé, il se redressa avec précaution. Une fois assis, il vacilla légèrement, toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il paraissait complètement désorienté avec son regard troublé et ses cheveux hirsutes.

John sortit du véhicule puis ouvrit l'autre portière et aida son patron à descendre en lui tenant le bras. Une fois sur le trottoir, Finch chancela encore et mit quelques secondes pour se stabiliser. Levant les yeux sur la façade du bâtiment, il fronça les sourcils avec de demander d'une voix pâteuse :

-Où sommes-nous ?

John soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas toutes ses facultés pour ne pas reconnaître l'immeuble de son appartement. Appartement qu'il lui avait offert en cadeau d'anniversaire du reste…

-Chez moi.

Harold resta un moment interdit, les deux pieds plantés sur le trottoir. John fronça les sourcils et s'étonna de son attitude subitement distante.

-Un problème, Finch ?

-Non, non, balbutia le reclus, sans toutefois bouger, comme s'il se livrait à un combat intérieur.

Harold avait les sourcils froncés comme s'il réfléchissait. Et dans son état, cette activité devait être bien laborieuse…Ses poings étaient serrés et il se balançait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre. L'agent n'aurait su dire s'il hésitait à monter chez lui ou s'il tanguait à cause de l'alcool…

Au bout de quelques secondes de flottement, John commença à perdre patience. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur le bras de son patron avant qu'il ne demande, ironiquement :

-Vous comptez dormir sur le trottoir ?

Finch sursauta puis rougit, comme s'il venait d'être pris en faute. Il consentit alors à avancer d'une démarche hésitante. John le tenait toujours fermement alors qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment. L'agent fit une entorse à ses habitudes et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes ouvertes, il poussa son patron à l'intérieur de la cabine. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes alors que l'ascenseur les amenait au quatrième étage.

Reese ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son patron. Il semblait tellement tendu maintenant, alors qu'il était tellement décontracté dans le bar, il y a quelques minutes à peine. John avait l'impression que le charme était rompu. Les instants de complicité qu'il avait réussi à voler par le biais de l'alcool semblaient bien loin. Son cœur se serra et une douleur habituelle l'enveloppa alors qu'il entraînait son patron en dehors de l'ascenseur.

Une fois devant la porte de son loft, John déverrouilla la serrure et poussa son partenaire à l'intérieur. Docilement, l'informaticien entra et retira sa veste qu'il posa maladroitement sur le porte-manteau. Mal positionné, le vêtement tomba presque aussitôt au sol. Finch le regarda tomber avec incrédulité puis se mit à rire de sa maladresse. Il s'avança ensuite avec précaution dans le couloir, en se tenant au mur pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

Après avoir refermé la porte, John se retourna et contempla son patron qui zigzaguait vers son salon. Il ne put retenir un sourire devant ce spectacle pour le moins saugrenu. Finch était toujours dans un état second, les yeux mi-clos, un sourire bête flottant sur ses lèvres, il avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Une fois dans la pièce principale, sans l'aide des murs pour le guider, Harold tituba maladroitement vers le canapé. Bouche-bée, John le regarda se cogner à sa table basse puis éclater de rire avant de s'effondrer sur son canapé. Quel son doux à ses oreilles ! Reese réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait jamais entendu rire son patron. Il était sous le charme…

John n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un supporter aussi mal l'alcool que son patron. Et pourtant, il en avait vu des hommes ivres. Durant ses années à l'armée, les permissions étaient toujours un moment où les militaires buvaient plus que de raison, soit pour prendre du bon temps en enfreignant un règlement jugé trop strict soit pour oublier des opérations traumatisantes. Reese n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé à la règle Ses années passées dans les Forces Spéciales puis à la CIA l'avait aussi conduit à se noyer dans l'alcool. Par la suite, la perte de Jessica lui avait fait franchir la ligne blanche en le faisant sombrer dans l'alcoolisme. Ce passé intimement lié à la boisson expliquait que John ne soit pas complètement ivre ce soir, contrairement à son patron. Harold n'avait pas son endurance en la matière. L'agent n'était pas très fier de sa prouesse mais il pouvait au moins s'enorgueillir d'être en mesure de prendre la situation en main et d'aider son patron dans ce moment…difficile. Les rôles étaient inversés et pour une fois, c'était à lui de prendre soin de Finch. En revanche, il n'osait imaginer sa colère le lendemain…Malgré tout, il ne put retenir un petit rire devant ce spectacle très improbable, savourant le privilège qui lui était donné de voir son patron complètement désinhibé.

Mais la voix de Finch le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

-Mr Reeeese, pourquoi restez-vous planté là dans le couloir ? Venez-vous assoir à côté de moi et bavardons encore un peu! hurla l'informaticien en tapotant sur la place disponible à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Finch. Vous devriez plutôt aller vous coucher, dit-il d'un ton moralisateur comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

-Rhooooooo, ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie, répliqua l'homme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue boudeuse.

John soupira tout en ramassant la veste de son patron qui traînait toujours au sol. Il allait devoir faire preuve de tact et de fermeté. Lorsqu'il se redressa, l'agent se figea et fronça les sourcils. Finch venait de se relever et s'avançait, avec toujours autant de difficulté, vers lui.

-Que faites-vous, Finch ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet et un peu nerveux.

-Je viens vous chercher, répondit l'informaticien en soupirant comme si la question était complètement absurde.

John déglutit péniblement en observant son patron s'approcher. Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas si c'était son regard un peu trop direct, presque charmeur, ou le fait qu'il desserre sa cravate tout en marchant… En tout cas, l'agent était figé sur place et ne pouvait amorcer aucun geste, se contentant d'observer en silence Finch.

Tout en marchant, le reclus dénoua complètement sa cravate, la fit lentement glisser autour de son col puis la laissa tomber au sol. Il déboutonna ensuite les premiers boutons de sa chemise puis ceux de ses poignets afin de pouvoir remonter ses manches et exposer ainsi ses avant-bras et sa gorge. Hypnotisé, John ne pouvait détourner les yeux, fasciné par ce striptease improvisé et bien innocent. Enfin il essayait de s'en convaincre car le regard de Finch était tout sauf innocent. Ses yeux bleus étaient sérieux, graves, presque prédateurs. Un petit sourire ensorceleur le rendait terriblement séduisant. Seule sa trajectoire légèrement irrégulière témoignait de son état d'ébriété.

Une fois arrivé devant son agent, Finch lui saisit la main et l'entraina dans le salon. Parvenu à côté du canapé, l'informaticien se retourna et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Reese, le poussant légèrement pour le forcer à s'assoir. Toujours abasourdi par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, John s'effondra sur le sofa. Mais il fut étonné de voir son patron rester debout. Harold resta quelques instants immobiles, à l'observer, le visage fermé et le regard intense. L'agent était toujours aussi mal à l'aise et perturbé par l'ambigüité de la situation. Lui, qui se targuait de pouvoir décrypter les attitudes et les postures d'autrui sans trop de difficultés, ne savait absolument pas ce qui se tramait dans le cerveau du génie. Il avait la désagréable impression que la situation lui échappait.

-Finch, que faites-vous ? Répéta Reese, le cœur battant la chamade.

L'informaticien avança d'un pas pour se caler entre les jambes de son agent. Puis il se pencha doucement, posant les mains sur le canapé de part et d'autre de la tête de son partenaire qui se raidit instantanément et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins. Feignant d'ignorer la posture rigide de son agent, Finch approcha toujours très lentement son visage du sien avant de suspendre son geste.

-Vous n'avez pas une petite idée? murmura-t-il en fixant les lèvres entrouvertes de John.

Reese était sidéré par le comportement aguicheur de Finch. Il dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas céder à ses yeux séducteurs, sa bouche tentatrice, sa voix rauque et envoutante. Crispant ses mains sur le cuir de son canapé, John murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Un sourire diabolique accueillit cette tirade. Visiblement, Finch ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait. Il posa sa main sur la chemise de Reese et commença à jouer avec les boutons de son col. John tressaillit quand les doigts de son partenaire effleurèrent sa gorge.

-Il y a tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie, murmura Harold d'une voix rauque tout en s'approchant encore un peu plus.

Le sang de John ne fit qu'un tour en entendant cet aveu. Reese était conscient de son pouvoir de séduction et en jouait à l'occasion mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son patron y soit sensible. En tout cas, Finch n'en avait jamais rien laissé paraitre. Il était toujours resté froid et très professionnel, lui opposant toujours une fin de non-recevoir quand il flirtait de temps à autre. Alors que lui…

Lui avait été sensible à son patron dès le premier jour. Dès qu'il l'avait vu sous ce pont, dans son imperméable brun, ses cheveux au vent. Il avait été fasciné. Son mystère, sa classe, son charme discret, bref, tout en lui l'avait attiré comme un aimant. Quand, dans cette suite d'hôtel, aveuglé par la haine et la douleur, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur, il avait dû lutter pour ne pas l'embrasser.

John ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harold fut plus rapide et s'empara de sa bouche avec avidité. Le désir, comme une lame de fond, emporta l'agent qui glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son partenaire, l'attirant plus près de lui pour mieux approfondir le baiser. Il savait en son for intérieur qu'il ne devait pas, que son patron n'avait pas toutes ses facultés, qu'il profitait honteusement de son état d'ébriété pour se laisser aller à ses fantasmes. Mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa langue qui explorait sa bouche, de ses mains sur lui, lui faisait perdre la raison.

Après quelques minutes d'une passion débridées, les deux hommes se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Harold glissa alors lentement à genoux entre les jambes de son compagnon. S'humectant les lèvres comme un fin gourmet, il fit mine de réfléchir un instant avec de conclure, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres:

-C'est tellement mieux que dans mon imagination.

John écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Tu as déjà rêvé de… m'embrasser? Demanda-t-il, très étonné d'avoir été l'objet des fantasmes de son patron.

Finch posa délicatement ses mains sur les cuisses de l'autre homme et dans un mouvement quasi-hypnotique, il les caressa doucement, remontant toujours plus haut avant de répondre :

-Tout le temps…Pas toi ?

La question et les yeux brillant d'espoir de son patron prirent John complètement au dépourvu.

-heu…si, moi aussi…, avoua-t-il en rougissant alors que les mains de Finch s'approchaient dangereusement de son aine.

L'agent décida de stopper ce petit jeu malsain en saisissant les mains de son patron.

-Harold, arrêtez, vous n'êtes pas vous-même ce soir, murmura-t-il en espérant que sa voix ne tremble pas trop.

Mais Finch ne semblait pas l'écouter. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de l'agent, jusqu'à ce que son bassin vienne frôler l'entre-jambe de John. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de répondre avec un petit sourire coquin:

-Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas, au contraire, tout à fait conscient de ce que je fais ?

Le regard de John vacilla. Il rassembla toute sa volonté avant de répondre. Lui tenant toujours fermement les poignets, il lança à son patron un regard qui se voulait déterminé et expliqua d'un ton calme:

-Vous êtes ivre, Harold. Demain, vous regretterez vos actes et vos paroles.

Harold baissa alors la tête. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis que ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-Vous n'en avez pas envie? demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Comment résister à cette supplique ? John avait beau être un excellent agent qui était capable de camoufler ses émotions et de mentir de manière éhontée pour le bien de ses missions. Il n'était pas un surhomme ! Face à cette voix triste, ses larmes silencieuses, ses mains tremblantes, John avait du mal à ne pas dire la vérité. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Il en crevait même d'envie… Il désirait l'embrasser depuis le premier jour et plus le temps passait, plus son désir grandissait, s'épanouissait pour devenir de l'amour. Car oui il l'aimait, profondément, passionnément, éperdument. L'agent poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de lâcher ses mains. Finch se méprit sur son geste et voulut se reculer mais John le retint. Plaçant une main sous son menton, Reese lui redressa doucement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Bien sur que j'ai envie de vous ! Mais pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas profiter de vous alors que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait vous même! Je ne veux pas que demain vous me reprochiez de ne pas vous avoir repoussé! S'exclama-t-il, la voix brisée à l'idée de repousser celui qu'il brûlait d'étreindre, d'embrasser et bien plus encore…

Les larmes de Finch cessèrent comme par magie tandis qu'un sourire charmeur apparaissait sur son visage. John était subjugué par ce curieux mélange d'innocence et de machiavélisme.

-Au diable demain…

Et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, Finch glissa ses mains sous la veste de son agent et prit à nouveau ses lèvres avec passion. Sa bouche se mit à dévorer celle de John qui essayait tant bien que mal de résister à ce nouvel assaut, nettement plus débridé que le premier. Outre ce baiser enflammé, Reese sentait les mains de son patron parcourir sa poitrine. Après cette étreinte pour le moins fiévreuse, l'informaticien se redressa avec une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

-Finch…

John n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il attendait de son patron, qu'il continue ou qu'il arrête.

-Arrêtez de penser, John, laissez-vous porter.

L'agent trouva cette phrase très ironique dans la bouche de son patron, qui, lui, avait tendance à tout intellectualiser. Une très belle bouche au demeurant, gonflée et rougie par ses baisers.

-Non, dit-il avec plus de force en essayant de se relever.

Mais Finch le repoussa brutalement dans le canapé. John écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle force de la part de quelqu'un qui tenait à peine debout. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Finch lui saisir les mains et y déposer un baiser avant de les clouer au-dessus de sa tête. Les maintenant d'une poigne ferme, Finch approcha lentement son visage de celui de son agent avant de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres :

-De qui avez-vous peur ? Moi ou vous ?

Alors que Reese s'interrogeait sur la force inhabituelle de son frêle patron et sur cette question dont il ne connaissait pas la réponse, un petit clic résonna dans l'appartement. Un silence assourdissant envahit le loft. L'agent se figea en observant son partenaire se reculer, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

John voulut se redresser mais il réalisa que ses bras étaient entravés. Il releva la tête et aperçut une paire de menottes lui liant les poignets. Tiraillé entre son désir et sa culpabilité, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Finch lui avait subtilisé les menottes qu'il portait toujours sur lui, au cas où il devrait prendre l'identité du Marshall Jennings ou celle d'un officier de police.

Les yeux de Reese s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il était prisonnier. Les mains bloquées attachées au montant d'un radiateur au dessus de sa tête, il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Mais se défendre de quoi au juste? Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur son patron, son cœur loupa un battement.

-Que faites-vous, Finch? Hasarda John, en observant son patron se positionner entre ses jambes.

Mais l'homme garda le silence. Debout devant lui, il le contemplait d'un air satisfait. Le cœur de Reese s'emballa lorsqu'il vit Harold poser un genou sur le canapé puis un second et s'assoir littéralement à califourchon sur lui. L'agent était envouté par les mouvements lents et remplis de sensualité de son partenaire. Il découvrait un nouvel aspect de la personnalité de son compagnon. En plus d'être brillant, extrêmement intelligent et charmant, l'homme maîtrisait parfaitement l'art de la séduction.

-J'échange les rôles, annonça Finch en laissant ses mains dériver sur le torse de son agent.

-Quoi? demanda l'agent, de plus en plus perdu par l'attitude de son compagnon.

Pris dans ce jeu érotique, John avait de plus en plus de difficulté à résister à la tentation. Il avait cessé de réfléchir à partir du moment où ses hanches étaient entrées en contact avec celles de son compagnon. Désormais, seuls ses sens le guidaient. Lutter contre son propre désir était déjà bien difficile, mais repousser les avances de son patron était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Vous ne vouliez pas profiter de ma faiblesse, hum? Et bien maintenant c'est vous qui êtes à ma merci, répondit Harold en commençant à déboutonner avec une lenteur calculée les premiers boutons de la chemise de son agent.

-Harold…Supplia l'agent en fermant les yeux, maudissant son inattention quant aux menottes et sa faiblesse face aux paroles explicites de son patron.

-Un seul mot John, Vous n'avez qu'un seul petit mot à dire et j'arrête tout. Un seul mot et nous irons nous coucher chacun de notre côté comme si de rien n'était et nous ne reparlerons plus jamais de cette soirée, précisa Finch en faisant sauter les uns après les autres les boutons de leurs encoches, dévoilant le torse de son compagnon.

Mais John était incapable de parler. Tout comme il était incapable de penser. Seul son corps, ce traite, commençait à répondre aux caresses de son patron et à ses paroles excitantes chuchotées au creux de son oreille. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son patron pourrait être aussi téméraire, aussi séducteur, aussi charmeur et surtout aussi allumeur.

-Alors John ? Veux-tu que j'arrête? Demanda Finch alors que ses mains glissaient sur la peau de son agent, le faisant violemment frissonner.

John pouvait sentir ses mains caresser sa poitrine exposée, son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il perdit totalement pied avec la réalité quand il sentit les lèvres d'Harold se poser juste sous son oreille. Il s'agissait d'abord d'un simple effleurement tellement léger que l'agent se demandait s'il ne le rêvait pas puis le baiser se fit plus franc. La bouche de Finch glissa le long de son cou dans une caresse très sensuelle puis elle s'attarda à la jointure de son épaule. Ici, dans cette zone hypersensible, Harold planta ses dents pour le mordre sauvagement. L'agent ne put retenir un gémissement non pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Il était à peu près certain que ce geste n'était pas tout à fait lié à de la passion mais plutôt à de la possession. C'était comme si Harold apposait sa marque sur lui. Cette trace de morsure serait sans doute visible pendant plusieurs jours et serait la preuve de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Loin de ressentir de l'embarras, Reese était ravi d'être ainsi marqué. Oui, il voulait appartenir à Finch, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme et bientôt de tout son corps.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière tandis que les mains de son partenaire écartaient les pans de sa chemise. Sa bouche explorait sans aucune retenue sa peau surchauffée et n'en finissait pas de descendre. John retint sa respiration lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Finch saisir la boucle de sa ceinture mais, contre toute attente, il suspendit encore une fois son geste. John se raidit de frustration en lançant un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.

Finch le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de demander d'une voix très calme :

-John ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'agent pour retrouver ses esprits ainsi que l'usage de la parole. Comment refuser ce que tout son être réclamait depuis des mois et qui s'offrait à lui avec autant de passion ?

-Non, fut le seul mot que John fut capable de dire.

-Non, quoi ? demanda Finch, toujours immobile au-dessus de lui.

John plongea son regard d'un bleu limpide dans celui de son patron, comme s'il venait de prendre la décision la plus importante de sa vie.

-N'arrête pas…

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de l'informaticien qui captura les lèvres de son partenaire avec une passion décuplée pour ne pas dire de la sauvagerie, glissant ses doigts impatients dans ses cheveux afin de maintenir sa tête sous ses baisers. Mais John n'avait aucunement l'intention de se dérober, bien au contraire.

Mais son corps était toujours entravé et il était de plus en plus frustré de ne pouvoir enlacé lui aussi son partenaire. Il brûlait de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, de lui arracher ses vêtements avant de le caresser jusqu'à lui faire perdre la raison. Mais c'était impossible, ses mains étaient toujours liées et la peau de ses poignets commençait à être blessée par l'acier de ses entraves.

Les mains de Finch glissèrent à nouveau vers la ceinture de John, l'ouvrant avec une dextérité étonnante pour quelqu'un qui peinait à marcher quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec empressement, il déboutonna le pantalon puis abaissa la fermeture éclair. Glissant les pouces entre le tissu et la peau de son partenaire, il fit lentement glisser le vêtement et les sous-vêtements jusqu'aux pieds de John. Ce dernier lui facilita la tâche comme il put, à savoir en ôtant ses chaussures et en levant les hanches pour mieux se débarrasser de ses effets.

Simplement vêtu de sa veste de costume et de sa chemise largement ouverte, Finch ne pouvait ignorer le désir de son partenaire. D'ailleurs, il ne se privait pas de le détailler avec envie, une lueur de convoitise illuminant ses yeux bleus. Il resta de longues secondes à l'observer, comme s'il voulait graver à jamais l'image de John Reese à demi-nu et attaché par des menottes. L'agent soutint cet examen sans sourciller, même si son cœur tambourinait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage avant de demander innocemment, cachant sa gêne derrière un vernis d'humour :

-N'es-tu pas un peu trop habillé ?

Finch lui rendit son sourire avant de répondre, les yeux pétillants de malice :

-Alors déshabille-moi.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'agent parut désarçonné. Il se tortilla sur le canapé, mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de Finch. Puis il annonça l'air contrit en désignant du menton ses poignets :

-Comment le pourrais-je ?

-Depuis quand des menottes t'empêchent-elles de bouger ? répondit Finch avec une point d'ironie.

Un sourire séduisant étira les lèvres de l'ex-opérateur de la CIA, comme s'il tombait soudainement le masque. Comme par magie, un poignet se libéra de son bracelet d'acier et John se retrouva soudainement libéré. Enlaçant avec force son partenaire, il l'embrassa comme il avait rêvé de le faire des millions de fois, avec passion, tendresse et amour. Finch parut heureux de laisser son agent prendre le contrôle et gémit de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit sa langue taquiner la sienne.

Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, Reese le fit basculer pour l'étendre délicatement sur le canapé. S'allongeant au-dessus de lui, il interrompit son baiser pour demander:

-Quand as-tu compris ?

Un peu étourdi, Harold mit quelques minutes pour comprendre le sens de la question. Puis un large sourire illumina son visage. Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue.

-Dès le moment où je t'ai volé les menottes. J'ai su que tu m'avais laissé faire.

-Et sais-tu pourquoi? Insista John en redessinant du bout des doigts les lèvres de son partenaire.

-Je pense oui, répondit Harold en cherchant à embrasser à nouveau John.

Mais ce dernier se rejeta en arrière. Frustré, Finch fit une adorable moue avant de soupirer bruyamment et d'expliquer à contrecœur :

-Tu voulais être sûr que ce soit mon choix.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, conclut l'agent en offrant un sourire satisfait avant de reprendre son exploration.

-Toujours aussi diabolique, rétorqua Harold en frissonnant sous le regard plein de promesses de son partenaire.

Car John avait une petite idée en tête. Ses lèvres évitèrent soigneusement la bouche de son compagnon, dont la frustration grimpait en flèche à en juger par son soupir contrarié, et se posèrent sur sa joue. Tandis qu'il parsemait de chastes baisers le visage de son compagnon, ses mains faisaient l'exact contraire. Elles commencèrent à défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise de Finch et en écartèrent les pans afin d'honorer son torse de caresses sensuelles. D'un mouvement brusque, il rejeta le vêtement sur les épaules de l'informaticien, dénudant complètement le haut de son corps.

Ses lèvres prirent ensuite le relais de ses mains. La bouche de Reese glissa le long du cou de son patron, effleurant simplement sa cicatrice avant de s'arrêter à la jointure de son épaule. Puis, à la surprise de Finch, les baisers tendres évoluèrent vers quelque chose de plus brutal, presque sauvage. John n'embrassait plus mais plantait ses dents dans la fragile peau de son compagnon, imposant à son tour sa marque sur le corps frêle de son patron. Loin de déplaire à Finch, cette démonstration de passion le mettait en joie car elle démontrait qu'il était capable de faire perdre la tête à son agent d'ordinaire toujours très calme et posé.

Finch se cambra sous la bouche affamée de Reese dont les mains s'attaquaient maintenant à la fermeture de son pantalon. Les doigts de l'agent étaient aussi agiles avec des armes qu'avec des vêtements et le pantalon de costume ne tarda pas à rejoindre le reste des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol de l'appartement.

Une fois nus, les deux hommes se découvrirent avec une fièvre teintée d'émerveillement. Entre deux baisers passionnés, John chuchota contre les lèvres de son amant :

-Je t'ai tellement attendu…

-Je t'aime tant, répondit spontanément Harold en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux poivre et sel.

-Oh, Harold…

Comme si une nouvelle digue venait de céder, John l'embrassa avec une passion décuplée faisant gémir son compagnon de plaisir.

Finch tremblait de tout son être lorsque John traça avec sa langue des arabesques brûlantes sur sa poitrine avant de descendre encore plus bas. Le reclus poussa une exclamation de plaisir quand la bouche de l'ex-opérateur se referma sur lui. Frémissant de manière incontrôlée, il enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules du jeune homme en cambrant les reins vers lui, accompagnant ses mouvements.

-John, s'il-te-plait, supplia le reclus en griffant le dos de son partenaire comme s'il souhaitait se raccrocher à un quelque chose de solide et de stable.

Comprenant cet appel, Reese arrêta sa douce torture et remonta le long du corps tremblant de Finch en prenant soin de déposer quelques baisers sur sa peau moite de sueur. Une fois à sa hauteur, John contempla le visage de l'autre homme. Son regard était étonnamment grave et sérieux. Durant quelques secondes un peu hors du temps, les deux hommes se contemplèrent en silence, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si plus aucune parole ne comptait désormais. Comme s'ils savaient que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire marquerait un tournant irréversible dans leur relation. Puis, comme si chacun avait lu dans le regard de l'autre la réponse, leurs lèvres et leurs corps s'unirent enfin.


	3. Chapter 3

_*pan* C'est le son du ballon de la frustration qui éclate. D'avance pardonnez-moi mais j'aime beaucoup les introspections^^. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et de poster des commentaires. Pour répondre à la remarque de ma correctrice Isatis, quand je pense à Finch, ce n'est pas à ses genoux que je pense en premier^^"!_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le lendemain, alors que la matinée était déjà bien avancée, Reese émergea péniblement d'un sommeil inhabituellement profond. Il resta quelques minutes immobile, les yeux clos, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Même s'il souffrait d'une légère migraine et malgré sa bouche anormalement sèche, il se sentait bien. Il savoura encore quelques instants ce moment de quiétude, écoutant la rumeur de la ville perceptible derrière les vitres de ses fenêtres et appréciant la chaleur d'un soleil déjà haut sur son dos. Il soupira de bien-être avant de s'étirer langoureusement. Même si ce sentiment ne lui était pas familier, il était certain d'être heureux. Les brumes du sommeil se dissipant, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire avec une précision et une intensité étonnantes qui firent apparaitre un sourire béat sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Harold…Son patron, son sauveur, son partenaire, son ami et, depuis cette nuit, son amant…

Il tendit la main à la recherche de son compagnon mais trouva seulement une place vide et froide à côté de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur un coude pour constater ce que son instinct avait déjà compris. Il était seul. Finch avait déjà quitté son lit. Il se retourna sur le dos et tendit l'oreille, essayant de percevoir une présence dans son appartement, mais rien. Hormis le bruit de la circulation et les battements anxieux de son cœur dans sa poitrine, un silence assourdissant régnait.

 _Il est parti. Je suis seul…,_ pensa tristement John en fixant le plafond de son loft.

Finch avait déserté sa couche et quitté son logement. L'euphorie du réveil laissa la place à une profonde amertume. Reese s'assit sur son lit et balaya l'endroit du regard, cherchant un éventuel message qu'aurait laissé son compagnon avant de partir. Mais là encore, rien. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de son patron : ses vêtements, qu'il avait enlevés avec hâte quelques heures auparavant, ne gisaient plus en désordre sur son parquet, ses lunettes qu'il avait soigneusement posées sur sa table de nuit avaient disparu. C'était presque à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit de passion avec Harold. Mal à l'aise, il se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux quand il remarqua la paire de menottes toujours attachée à son poignet.

Il observa le bracelet d'acier avec fascination puis un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Ils avaient bien fait l'amour la nuit dernière. Il ôta l'entrave avec une facilité déconcertante et la jeta sur les draps. Qui aurait cru que son timide patron, sous ses airs coincés et froids, avait une nature aussi passionnée? Certes l'alcool avait sans doute joué un rôle dans cette attitude aussi débridée mais avant de céder à la tentation et de répondre à ses avances, il s'était assuré que Finch était bien consentant. Jamais il n'aurait profité de sa faiblesse pour céder au désir impérieux qu'il avait de lui.

Car oui, il désirait son patron. Depuis le début de leur collaboration, il lui inspirait les sentiments les plus intenses et les plus irrationnels. La curiosité du départ s'était rapidement transformée en fascination. Il voulait tout connaître de son mystérieux sauveur, des détails les plus inutiles comme ses plats préférés ou ses goûts jusqu'aux choses les plus intimes comme son passé ou son adresse. Mais Finch avait été particulièrement prudent et méfiant, refusant obstinément d'établir avec lui des liens autres que strictement professionnels. Il en avait été profondément blessé. Et comme un ver cherchant désespérément à atteindre une étoile lointaine et lumineuse, Reese s'était mis à éprouver des sentiments totalement inappropriés pour son patron. Un désir, aussi violent que lancinant, s'était mis à le tourmenter, jour et nuit, au point d'être difficilement contrôlable. Au début, il s'était contenté d'observer Finch de loin, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, le déshabillant du regard, fantasmant sur ses mains, sur ses lèvres ou sur ses courbes. Mais rapidement, John s'était senti frustré. Cela ne lui suffisait pas, il lui fallait plus. Dès lors, le toucher avait pris le relais de son regard. Il s'était mis à effleurer son patron à la moindre occasion, ses doigts frôlant sa main au moment de lui donner sa tasse de thé, une main s'attardant sur ses reins pour l'aider. Ce qu'il avait pris pour du désir s'était ensuite transformé en amour. Un amour fort, puissant et absolu. Et au regard des réactions d'Harold, John était maintenant persuadé que ce sentiment était réciproque.

 _Je t'aime tant…_

Cet aveu, murmuré d'une voix vibrante d'émotions, l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu. Au départ, John avait cru que son patron, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, ne souhaitait qu'une nuit de plaisir. En tant que telle, cette idée ne lui aurait guère déplu. Il aurait pris avec une joie démesurée tout ce que son patron daignerait lui donner, même s'il ne s'agissait pour lui que d'une nuit de sexe sans lendemain. Il avait donc accueilli cette déclaration comme un cadeau du ciel, une rédemption inespérée pour un ancien tueur offerte par un homme tel que Finch. Reese était d'autant plus surpris que jamais son patron n'avait montré le moindre intérêt à son égard, hormis pour les missions. Il avait toujours été poli mais distant, ne s'autorisant aucun geste dépassant la simple amitié.

 _Je t'aime tant…_

A présent, il avait la certitude que Finch nourrissait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Et il en était fou de joie. Il passa rêveusement les doigts sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait embrassé. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur son corps. Partout. Et Harold avait répondu avec passion à ses baisers, frémissant et gémissant sous ses caresses. Jamais il ne s'était senti autant en connexion avec quelqu'un.

Son attention se reporta sur les menottes qui traînaient sur ses draps. Ces menottes, à bien des égards, étaient un symbole. Elles étaient d'une part la preuve de la nuit de passion qu'ils avaient partagée. Elles symbolisaient également la totale confiance qu'il avait envers Harold. Cette nuit, il s'était volontairement mis à nu devant lui, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il remettait sa vie entre ses mains sans aucune hésitation. Et d'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Déjà profondément amoureux de Finch, cette nuit, il s'était donné corps et âme.

La seule petite ombre dans ce tableau idyllique était qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir dit à Finch. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la déclaration de son patron mais pas de la sienne. Il ne lui avait pas dit à quel point il comptait pour lui, combien il était important pour lui, combien il l'aimait…Reese espérait que ses actes aient été aussi éloquents que les mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcé…

John baissa la tête et fixa d'un œil absent les plis des draps. Il essaya de se convaincre que Finch serait aussi euphorique que lui. Mais la boule, qui s'était formée dans son ventre en découvrant qu'il était seul, ne cessait de croître. Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux puis se leva, éprouvant le besoin urgent de vérifier s'il avait laissé un message avant de partir. Il voulait s'assurer que ce départ n'était pas une fuite ou pire, le regret de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

Indifférent à sa nudité, Reese traversa son loft à la recherche d'un petit bout de papier sur lequel son amant aurait expliqué son départ précipité. Avec excitation et anxiété, il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses tables de nuit, sur sa table basse, sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine, sur le canapé…L'agent fit une pause dans sa recherche et contempla le sofa en cuir, celui-là même où tout avait commencé. Mais maintenant, cette couche qui avait été le théâtre de leurs premiers ébats était vide, froide presque impersonnelle.

Debout au milieu de son appartement, Reese cherchait désespérément un signe lui indiquant que Finch allait revenir, qu'il était juste descendu chercher des viennoiseries ou des boissons chaudes…Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien. Son patron avait bel et bien fui, comme un déserteur, ne laissant derrière lui que les effluves de son parfum.

Puis soudain, il eut une illumination. Il se précipita vers sa veste de costume qui traînait par terre à côté du canapé. Fouillant fébrilement dans ses poches intérieures, il sortit d'une main tremblante son téléphone portable. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il l'alluma et, durant les cinq secondes les plus longues de sa vie, il regarda l'écran à la recherche d'un message non-lu, d'un appel manqué ou d'un message sur son répondeur. Mais, là encore, rien. Le silence. Cette nouvelle déception le terrassa aussi sûrement qu'une balle en plein cœur.

Reese se laissa lentement glisser au sol. Il devait maintenant réfléchir à la conduite à tenir. Il essaya de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Mais ce n'était guère chose aisée. L'agent était littéralement tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Tantôt il était euphorique en repensant à la nuit dernière, tantôt il était paniqué à l'idée qu'Harold ne veuille plus jamais le revoir. Si pour lui, la situation était limpide, il devait se mettre à la place de son partenaire. Le connaissant, Finch devait être à la fois choqué, perdu et peut-être même en colère. Ils devaient impérativement se parler pour faire le point sur la tournure nouvelle que prenait leur relation.

C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours. Machinalement, il composa le numéro de Finch mais au lieu de la tonalité attendue, il tomba directement sur son répondeur. Il avait dû éteindre son portable. A l'évidence, son patron ne voulait pas être contacté. Pour John, ce geste était douloureusement clair. Malgré tout, il inspira longuement et attendit le signal sonore avant de parler, croisant les doigts pour que sa voix de trahisse pas son émotion.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorsqu'Harold entra dans un de ses appartements situés en plein cœur de Manhattan sur la 5ème avenue, la première chose qu'il fit fut de filer dans sa salle de bain. Évitant soigneusement de regarder son reflet dans le miroir, il remplit un verre d'eau et ingurgita du paracétamol pour calmer la migraine qui lui martelait toujours les tempes et des analgésiques pour soulager ses douleurs à la nuque et à la hanche. Il se débarrassa ensuite de ses vêtements qu'il jeta dans la panière de linge sale dans un coin de la pièce puis s'engouffra dans sa douche à l'italienne.

Il était pressé de se laver. Durant le trajet en taxi qui l'avait ramené chez lui, il avait eu la troublante impression d'avoir encore les mains de Reese sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau, l'embrassant, le léchant, le goûtant. Malgré son amnésie, la sensation était diffuse et tenace. Il voulait au plus vite se débarrasser de l'odeur persistante de son agent sur lui.

Il tourna le robinet et l'eau se mit à ruisseler sur son corps. Il resta quelques secondes immobile sous le jet brûlant qui frappait ses muscles endoloris. Puis, sortant de sa léthargie, il saisit la bouteille de gel-douche, en déposa une noisette dans le creux de sa main et se mit à se frictionner énergiquement, ses cheveux puis sa peau, cherchant à faire disparaître les traces de cette soirée. Mais si une odeur familière avait remplacé celle de son agent, les marques de griffures et de suçons étaient toujours bien visibles, semblant le narguer.

Car s'il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de la soirée passée avec son agent, il savait qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les mains élégantes de son agent sur lui, ses longs doigts plongeant dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres sensuelles couvrir sa peau de baisers, ses dents le mordre. Alors qu'il se shampooinait, ses doigts effleurèrent la cicatrice sur sa nuque. Le reclus se raidit instantanément. Qu'avait vu John exactement? Il l'avait probablement vu dans le plus simple appareil cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Mais avait-il vu ses blessures, ses cicatrices? Les avaient-ils touchées? Caressées? Embrassées? Finch frissonna violemment tout en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Où l'avaient-ils fait? Y avaient-ils eu des préliminaires ? L'avait-il fait une fois ? Plusieurs fois ? Toutes ces questions bien légitimes étaient pour l'instant sans réponses et cette incertitude était en passe de le faire devenir fou.

Soudain des flashs de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire comme les éclats d'un miroir brisé. L'homme sentit son cœur s'emballer tandis que des images floues et des bribes de conversations déferlèrent dans son esprit. Il se rappela le bar, les verres, le taxi, les menottes, le canapé... Harold rougit violemment et resta ensuite de longues minutes sous le jet d'eau brûlant, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Mais il avait du mal à faire le tri entre le réel et le rêve. Tout lui apparaissait dans une sorte de brume dont il avait du mal à distinguer les contours.

Il ne doutait par avoir mal supporté l'alcool mais comment avait-il atterri dans le lit de Reese. Les questions allaient bon train dans son esprit embrouillé. John avait-il profité de lui ?

 _-Bien joué, Mr Reese, je viens de réaliser que j'ignorais comment vous vous étiez engagé dans l'armée._

 _-C'est normal, je ne vous l'avais encore jamais dit, je suis quelqu'un de très réservé._

Au bord de la nausée, l'informaticien s'adossa contre la faïence froide de la douche tout en serrant les poings. Se pourrait-il que… ? Après tout, à l'issue de leur dernière mission, il avait réalisé qu'il y avait encore de nombreuses zones d'ombres dans la vie de son agent. Pour avoir consulté son dossier non-expurgé de la CIA, il savait qu'en tant qu'agent actif, Reese avait été amené à séduire plusieurs cibles, des hommes comme des femmes. Peut-être avait-il profité de son état pour lui soutirer des informations, sur lui et la Machine ? Harold sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur faire une embardée en réalisant les conséquences désastreuses de son moment de faiblesse. Quel idiot !

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux humides, sa paranoïa prenait le relais et bloquait toutes ses tentatives de rationalisation. Il avait beau se dire que son agent était un homme bien, au comportement irréprochable, sur lequel il avait toujours pu compter. Que jamais il n'aurait profité de lui et fait quelque chose sans son consentement. Finch rouvrit les yeux, soudain pris d'un violent vertige…Mais alors…Etait-il consentant ?

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, son cœur cognant dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il voulait en sortir. Et si ce n'était pas de son partenaire dont il devait se méfier mais de lui-même ? Après tout, l'alcool avait très bien pu le désinhiber au point de se laisser aller à des gestes ou des paroles qu'il s'interdisait en temps normal. Il réprimait depuis tellement longtemps son attirance envers John qu'il aurait pu trouver le courage de laisser parler son cœur. S'était-il laissé aller à quelques confidences, à des actes ? Qu'avait-il fait au juste ? Etait-il resté passif ou au contraire avait-il séduit son agent ? L'avait-il embrassé ? Caressé ? Imploré ?

De plus en plus perturbé par le cours de ses pensées, Finch glissa lentement dans la cabine de douche jusqu'à se retrouver assis et prostré. Un ouragan de sentiments violents et contradictoires le tourmentait. Il ressentait de la honte mais aussi de l'excitation à l'idée d'avoir couché avec son séduisant partenaire et bien sûr de la frustration d'avoir tout oublié.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en laissant libre cours à son désespoir. Lui, toujours maître de lui, contrôlant avec une rigueur extrême tous les aspects de sa vie, était totalement perdu. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle et ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait. Pendant qu'il sanglotait silencieusement sous le jet battant de sa douche, d'autres souvenirs furtifs lui revinrent en mémoire, encore plus perturbants. Il se revoyait menotter John. Mais pourquoi ? Comment avait-il pu avoir l'ascendant sur un expert en combat rapproché ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Des bribes de conversations lui revenaient.

 _-Finch, s'il te plait…_

Pourquoi la voix de John était-elle suppliante ? De quoi le priait-il ? Finch nageait en pleine confusion. Que s'était-il donc passé hier soir? Son sang battait dans ses tempes, sa migraine, loin de se calmer, s'aggravait au fur et à mesure qu'il creusait dans ses souvenirs. Et soudain, Harold rouvrit les yeux en se couvrant la bouche pour ne pas gémir. Un souvenir plus vif et d'une étonnante netteté lui était revenu.

 _-Je t'aime tant…_

Ce n'était pas possible ! Avait-il réellement avoué à Reese qu'il l'aimait ?! Si ce souvenir était vrai, il était perdu. Leur relation, leur partenariat allait irrémédiablement en être bouleversé. Qu'allait faire John de cette information ? Allait-il s'en servir contre lui ? Allait-il être mal à l'aise au point de le quitter ?

A bout de nerfs, Finch se releva avec difficulté et sortit de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement puis se décida à se raser. Mais regarder son visage était un véritable calvaire puisque tout, dans son reflet, lui rappelait cette nuit, de ses yeux cernés par une nuit trop courte jusqu'aux traces de morsures qu'il avait dans le cou. Une fois terminé, il se rendit dans la pièce attenante à la salle de bain qui lui servait de dressing. Il se choisit un costume trois pièces noir, une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate et un mouchoir de poche vert-émeraude. Il se coiffa avec soin, posa de nouvelles lunettes sur son nez et attacha sa montre à son poignet. Dans cette tenue, comme une armure, il se sentait un peu mieux mais il était encore loin d'être serein. Trop de pièces manquaient dans le puzzle qu'il essayait de reconstituer depuis son réveil.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il ne pouvait pas vivre dans l'incertitude. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit afin d'adapter au mieux son attitude. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête était de se protéger. S'il avait réellement mis à nu ses sentiments et ouvert son cœur à son agent, il était extrêmement vulnérable. John détenait littéralement son cœur entre ses mains…des mains de tueur qui plus est.

Si son malaise persistait, son mal de tête, lui, commençait à se dissiper. Harold espérait pouvoir enfin remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Il se conforma donc à sa routine quotidienne en se préparant une tasse de thé. Puis il s'installa sur la grande table de son salon où son ordinateur portable était allumé. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun nouveau numéro n'était tombé, il but une gorgée de liquide brûlant et prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors qu'il cliquait sur une icône bien connue, un peu comme un étudiant qui attendait avec fébrilité et anxiété que les résultats de ses examens ne s'affichent.

Il se connecta au réseau de sécurité de la ville qui lui permettait d'avoir accès à toutes les caméras de surveillance. Il tapa l'adresse du Landmark tavern et aussitôt, plusieurs fenêtres apparurent sur son écran, lui donnant une vue extérieure et intérieure de l'établissement. Après avoir sélectionné l'heure approximative à laquelle ils avaient bu un verre, l'informaticien se cala sur son siège et commença à regarder les images de la veille avec un mélange de curiosité et de terreur.

Sur l'écran, Finch pouvait voir l'intérieur du pub où ils avaient passé la soirée. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à repérer John et lui, assis au bar. Tous deux buvaient des bières au whisky. Pas de surprise, Harold se souvenait parfaitement de cet épisode. John lui avait fait goûter cette boisson particulièrement appréciée des militaires et par la suite, il lui avait retourné la faveur en lui faisant goûter son vin préféré, un château Pétrus.

Il avança le curseur et arrêta la vidéo une heure plus tard. Ils étaient toujours assis au bar mais Finch repéra immédiatement des différences. Ce n'était pas tant son agent qui avait changé d'attitude. Reese était toujours confortablement installé sur son tabouret, une jambe repliée sur le marche pied et l'autre par terre, il faisait tourner délicatement le vin dans son verre tout en bavardant tranquillement. Il paraissait totalement détendu, un large sourire aux lèvres en lui jetant de temps à autre un regard. En revanche, son attitude à lui avait radicalement changé. Une bouffée de honte l'envahit en se voyant ainsi avachi sur son siège, sa main tremblante alors qu'il portait son verre à sa bouche et surtout, il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Bon dieu ! Que pouvait-il raconter? Tel un spectateur en train de regarder un film au cinéma, il continua à regarder cette curieuse scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les deux hommes à l'écran souriaient, bavardaient tout en sirotant leurs verres. On aurait dit des amis de longue date qui prenaient du bon temps ensemble après une journée de travail.

Pourtant quelque chose troublait profondément Finch. Positionnée comme elle l'était, la caméra offrait une vue imprenable sur leurs visages. En regardant attentivement son agent, il ne lui apparaissait pas saoul, peut-être juste un peu plus décontracté que d'habitude, suivant avec attention la conversation et y répondant à l'occasion. Soudain, il retint son souffle en voyant son alter-égo sur l'écran poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de son voisin. John lui-même parut décontenancé par cette soudaine proximité. Son sourire s'était figé tandis qu'il contemplait sa main avec étonnement. Non seulement il s'était montré particulièrement familier avec son partenaire, mais à en croire les regards qu'il lui lançait et les sourires en coin qu'il lui adressait, il paraissait flirter ouvertement avec lui.

Une boule commença à se former dans la gorge de Finch tandis qu'il avançait une nouvelle fois la vidéo, s'arrêtant au moment où John s'était levé de son siège. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la caméra, la soirée était déjà bien avancée pour ne pas dire la nuit. Ils avaient donc bu et bavardé pendant autant de temps ! Qu'avaient-ils bien pu se dire ? Quels secrets avait-il révélé ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car son attention se focalisa sur son image alors qu'il essayait de se mettre debout. Sa honte atteint un niveau inégalé en se voyant perdre l'équilibre et se rattraper à John qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le stabiliser.

-Mon dieu…, se lamenta le reclus, une main devant la bouche.

Ils restèrent ainsi un peu trop longtemps à son goût. La bouche de finch devint aussi sèche que le désert en voyant le couple enlacé à l'écran. A sa grande surprise, ce fut John qui mit un terme à l'étreinte en le repoussant fermement puis en le guidant vers la sortie. Le reclus ferma les yeux pour ne pas se voir suivre son agent en titubant. Pas de doute, cette gueule de bois qu'il traînait depuis son réveil était liée à une cuite mémorable…

Finch soupira longuement puis se déconnecta du réseau de surveillance du bar. Il tapa une nouvelle adresse pour avoir accès aux caméras de surveillance aux abords de l'appartement de Reese. Une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit lui offrant une vue de la façade de son immeuble. Après avoir calculé approximativement la durée de l'itinéraire, il remonta le curseur vers l'heure à laquelle ils auraient dû arriver. Il vit à l'écran un taxi jaune s'arrêter, Reese en sortir puis contourner le véhicule pour l'aider à descendre. Il paraissait totalement perdu et resta planté un moment devant la façade du bâtiment. Étant de dos, il ne pouvait voir l'expression de son visage mais il voyait ses jambes vaciller et tout son corps tanguer légèrement. John l'observait en fronçant les sourcils, ses lèvres bougèrent mais la qualité de l'image n'étant pas très nette, il ne pouvait deviner ce qu'il lui avait dit. En revanche, il nota qu'il lui avait fermement pris le bras et l'avait poussé à l'intérieur de son immeuble. Sur l'image, l'ex-opérateur paraissait agacé et le traînait d'autorité chez lui. Ce geste dérangea Finch qui se demandait dans quelle mesure son agent n'avait pas profité de son état…

Il ferma la fenêtre sur son écran, il en avait fini avec le réseau de surveillance de la ville. Pour avoir accès à l'intérieur de l'appartement de John, il allait devoir utiliser un logiciel qu'il n'avait pas activé depuis plusieurs mois. En effet, il avait créé ce programme au tout début de leur partenariat, au moment où il nourrissait une vive méfiance à son encontre, afin de le surveiller.

Finch avait embauché Reese pour ses compétences extraordinaires. Selon la Machine, il était le meilleur candidat pour ses missions. Il avait donc pris contact avec lui et lui avait offert cet emploi. Malgré tout, durant les premiers mois de leur collaboration et même bien au-delà, il avait été méfiant vis-à-vis de lui. Par ses questions loin d'être innocentes, l'ex-agent de la CIA cherchait à collecter des informations sur lui. Il ne s'en cachait pas du reste ! C'était donc dans ce contexte du jeu de chat et de la souris qu'il avait décidé de lui offrir cet appartement. Ce cadeau n'était pas totalement désintéressé. D'un part, il offrait à son partenaire un cadre de vie nettement plus confortable que le cagibi qui lui servait d'appartement mais surtout, il pouvait l'avoir à l'œil à tout moment. En effet, il avait installé une multitude de caméras un peu partout dans son loft afin de le surveiller. Il pouvait ainsi s'assurer qu'il ne retombait pas dans ses travers, comme l'alcool, mais il contrôlait également ses fréquentations. Il s'assurait qu'il ne couchait pas avec ses numéros comme l'avait fait son prédécesseur Dilinger, mais surtout qu'il n'était pas resté en contact avec ses anciens employeurs.

Si au début, il avait utilisé ce dispositif quotidiennement pour espionner son partenaire, par la suite, il avait simplement jeté de brefs coups d'œil, surtout pour s'assurer qu'il était bien sain et sauf. Car très vite, John avait su gagner sa confiance, surtout après l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Root. Dès lors, il ne l'avait plus surveillé, lui accordant sa confiance et l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il puisse entretenir un semblant de vie privée.

C'est donc avec culpabilité, curiosité et un brin d'angoisse que l'informaticien activa le logiciel espion qui donnait une vue des différentes parties du loft de Reese. Il espérait mais aussi craignait ce qu'il allait découvrir. Lorsque les différents plans apparurent sur son écran, Finch remarqua instantanément que le loft paraissait vide. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce qui se passait maintenant qui l'intéressait mais ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il sélectionna l'historique des bandes et positionna le curseur à l'heure de leur arrivée en taxi.

Son moniteur se divisa en six plans représentant les vues des six caméras de surveillance qu'il avait positionnées un peu partout. La première donnait une vue sur la porte d'entrée du logement. Finch retint son souffle en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur son alter-égo qui entra d'un pas plus qu'hésitant. Il se vit ôter son manteau pour le suspendre à la patère mais il tomba lamentablement au sol. Finch fut consterné de se voir rire bêtement en regardant son vêtement au sol puis s'avancer dans le couloir en titubant. Il était dans un état lamentable…Finch serra sa souris et mit encore une fois une main devant la bouche en regardant cette scène pathétique. Le plus difficile à regarder n'était pas tant son état que le regard rempli de pitié et d'étonnement de Reese. Adossé à la porte qu'il venait de refermer, le jeune homme semblait aussi atterré qui lui en se voyant dans cet état alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le canapé du salon.

Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Car sitôt assis, il se remit péniblement debout pour refaire le chemin inverse. Finch retint sa respiration en se regardant remonter à nouveau le couloir tout en se déshabillant. Il jeta négligemment sa cravate au sol et ouvrit son gilet puis les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Une fois devant John, il lui saisit la main et le conduisit vers le canapé pour l'y pousser. Si l'informaticien était terriblement gêné par cette scène d'effeuillage à laquelle il venait d'assister, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre. Comme dans un mauvais film, il se vit se pencher vers John très lentement. Et, après avoir échangés quelques mots, ils s'embrassèrent. Finch n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ce strip-tease improvisé, ce regard prédateur, son sourire charmeur, c'était lui qui avait séduit son partenaire ! Fasciné par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il ne pouvait détourner le regard des deux hommes qui s'embrassaient avec passion. Il se passa machinalement la langue sur ses lèvres, comme si elles avaient conservé le goût de John. Après des secondes interminables, Finch fut soulagé de voir le couple se séparer, visiblement à bout de souffle.

Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Sa tension monta en flèche lorsqu'il se vit s'agenouiller entre les jambes de son agent. C'est avec anxiété qu'il regarda ses mains se poser sur ses cuisses pour les caresser, montant de plus en plus haut jusqu'à venir effleurer son entre-jambe. Après un nouvel échange entre eux, il fut soulagé de voir John lui prendre les mains pour stopper son geste équivoque. Finch était perdu. Il semblerait que, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, ce ne soit pas son agent qui ait profité de son état d'ébriété mais l'inverse. Pour être honnête, il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'être rassuré par cette révélation…Non, il était même complètement choqué de se voir ainsi, aussi charmeur, allumeur, flirtant outrageusement avec son partenaire qui essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser. Quelle humiliation !

Mais ce qu'il vit par la suite dépassa de loin toutes ses craintes. Après un nouveau baiser qui était encore une fois à son initiative, il se vit plaquer les mains de Reese au-dessus de sa tête puis lui attacher les poignets avec des menottes. Voilà d'où venaient les entraves qu'il avait vues ce matin au bras de son agent. Mais il n'avait absolument pas pensé être celui qui l'avait attaché…Finch était perplexe. Comment avait-il réussi l'exploit, lui, l'handicapé, de, d'une part, voler les menottes de son agent et, d'autre part, de le menotter !

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce mystère, un de plus, le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par les images de l'écran. Bouche bée, Finch se vit s'assoir à califourchon sur son agent et l'embrasser à nouveau. Après un nouvel échange verbal, il l'embrassa à nouveau et commença à le déshabiller. Hypnotisé par cette scène terriblement érotique digne d'un film pour adultes, le reclus était à la fois mal à l'aise, rouge de confusion mais aussi, et c'était bien là le problème, excité.

-Mon dieu…, gémit l'informaticien en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Finch ne se reconnaissait pas. Lui, qui s'imaginait toujours calme et posé, préférant réfléchir avant d'agir, avait montré un aspect de sa personnalité que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Comme si l'alcool et ses sentiments envers Reese avaient révélé un autre Harold Finch. L'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux était sensuel, charmeur, allumeur, sûr de lui, guidé, non pas par sa raison mais par ses sens et ses sentiments.

Il savait maintenant ce qui s'était passé hier soir, plus aucun doute là-dessus. Il aurait pu se déconnecter mais, poussé par une curiosité malsaine, il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'image sur l'écran et son cœur rata un battement. Il se vit debout, en train d'observer son agent à demi-nu. Son regard fut irrésistiblement attiré par le corps de John qui s'offrait à son regard. Comme son alter-égo sur l'écran, il détailla son partenaire avec avidité et convoitise. Il était magnifique, gracieux, puissant bien qu'attaché et surtout, aussi excité que lui.

Finch se sentit soudainement très à l'étroit dans son pantalon de costume. Il déglutit péniblement, le cœur battant à tout rompre en attendant ce qui allait suivre. Comme un voyeur, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette scène, suspendu à ce qui allait produire. Mais là encore, la scène qui suivit prit l'informaticien complètement au dépourvu. Il fut très étonné de voir Reese se libérer comme par magie de ses menottes puis l'enlacer avec force et passion. Le jeune homme l'étendit sur le canapé avant de s'allonger sur lui et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Ils se séparèrent et échangèrent encore quelques mots. Pas besoin de son pour comprendre ce qu'il répondit à son agent…

 _-je t'aime tant._

Finch se figea sur sa chaise, soudainement dégrisé. Il l'avait donc dit ! Ce qu'il espérait être le fruit de son imagination s'était bel et bien passé. Il avait avoué ses sentiments à Reese ! L'informaticien se prit la tête entre les mains avant de s'effondrer devant son portable alors que les images continuaient à défiler.

A présent, malgré le flou qui continuait à envelopper ses souvenirs, il avait une idée plus précise des événements de la veille. Les gestes, les baisers, les étreintes, les mots lui revenaient en mémoire, accompagnée de sensations, d'émotions troublantes d'intensité. Étouffant de honte et de frustration, Harold se laissa submerger par l'angoisse à l'idée de revoir John. Il était d'autant plus terrorisé qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir que l'homme ait répondu à sa déclaration. Ce silence était plus éloquent que des mots.

La nausée au bord des lèvres, les larmes lui brouillant la vue, Finch s'empressa d'éteindre son ordinateur, sans toutefois avoir été suffisamment rapide pour ne pas voir les deux corps enlacés qui se mouvaient lascivement.

L'homme resta de longues minutes assis sans bouger, les yeux fixant l'écran désormais noir de son ordinateur, son esprit tournant à plein régime. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il était totalement perdu et ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais contrairement à l'attentat du ferry, la cause de son malheur était lui-même…

Ses yeux furent alors irrésistiblement attirés par un objet posé négligemment sur le coin de la table. Malgré la confusion qui obscurcissait son jugement, Finch réalisa qu'il s'agissait de son téléphone. Il avait dû le prendre machinalement et le poser sans qu'il en ait réellement conscience. D'une main tremblante, il le saisit et remarqua qu'il était éteint. Il était sans doute déchargé. Avec une urgence soudaine, il se mit à fouiller son vaste appartement à la recherche d'un chargeur. Une fois le précieux sésame retrouvé, il brancha son portable et l'alluma. Après les quelques secondes nécessaires à la mise en route, l'objet vibra lui indiquant la réception de messages.

Retenant son souffle, il regarda l'écran et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant le numéro de John. Il avait essayé de le joindre quelques minutes plus tôt. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois pour lui signaler un message vocal. Finch resta interdit quelques secondes, pas certain de vouloir écouter ce que son agent avait à lui dire. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit : lui disait-il qu'il cessait leur partenariat ? Qu'il ne voulait plus le voir ? Mais il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre dans l'incertitude. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il composa le numéro de son répondeur. Il tressaillit en entendant la voix de John, toujours sensuelle bien que légèrement hésitante :

-Finch…Harold, nous devons parler.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dernier chapitre pour cette petite fic de vacances...En espérant qu'elle vous plaise!^^_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Assis sur un banc en face du Queensboro bridge, Finch ne profitait pas de la vue imprenable qu'il avait de Manhattan, par delà l'East River. Indifférent aux promeneurs qui profitaient du sentier que la municipalité leur avait aménagé entre le fleuve et le Queensbridge Park, l'informaticien était rongé par l'inquiétude et semblait complètement perdu, son regard vide fixant, sans les voir les gratte-ciels de New York qui se découpaient à l'horizon.

Lorsque ce matin, il avait entendu la voix de John sur son répondeur, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frémir en reconnaissant la voix sensuelle et rauque de son agent, une voix aux accents charmeurs qui avait su le faire chavirer dans un monde de délicieuses voluptés. Mais le message qu'il avait laissé lui avait ensuite glacé le sang.

 _Finch, Harold, nous devons parler…_

 _Nous devons parler…_

Ces trois petits mots n'auguraient jamais rien de bon. Finch n'avait d'ailleurs même pas eu le courage de lui répondre. Trop peur d'entendre sa voix. Trop peur de ce qu'il voulait lui dire et ne sachant pas encore quoi lui répondre. Il savait bien que son comportement était totalement puéril, qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter indéfiniment, même si cette idée de rester cloîtré à jamais dans son appartement l'avait effleuré l'espace d'un instant…Mais il avait rapidement repoussé cette idée totalement irrationnelle. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec John, que c'était de loin la meilleure solution, pour tous les deux et pour les missions. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il était à un tournant de sa vie, il devait réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre, se préparer avec soin pour affronter ce qui semblait être l'explication de sa vie.

Une fois son portable raccroché, Finch avait passé le reste de la journée à ressasser les événements de la veille, partagé entre la honte liée à son comportement totalement débridé, la peur face à ses sentiments dévoilés, la terreur de voir son partenaire laisser tomber les missions et l'abandonner. Mais bientôt, son appartement, qui lui était d'abord apparu comme un havre de paix, de calme et de quiétude qui pourrait lui permettre de retrouver un peu de sérénité pour réfléchir, s'était transformé en prison où il étouffait, tournait comme un lion en cage sans trouver de solution. Finalement, sentant qu'il était sur le point de basculer dans la folie, le reclus se décida à sortir de sa tanière en toute fin d'après-midi.

Mais une fois à l'extérieur, Harold fut saisi par l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait dans les rues de Manhattan en ce début de septembre. Satané été indien ! Il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer dans son costume trop épais pour la saison. Il avait alors ôté sa veste, desserré sa cravate, ouvert quelques boutons de sa chemise puis retroussé ses manches avant de se mettre en route, à la recherche, comme tous les habitants de la ville, d'un endroit frais et plus supportable afin de remettre ses idées au clair. Tel un automate, il avait parcouru les rues de la Big Apple sans réel but, poussé par le hasard mais prenant tout de même soin d'éviter tous les endroits où il aurait put tomber nez-à-nez avec John. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Pas maintenant. Peut-être ne le serait-il jamais d'ailleurs…Il lui serait tellement facile de se cacher, de laisser à Shaw et John le soin de poursuivre les missions sans lui. Il pourrait se volatiliser…après tout, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais il rejeta cette idée avec force. John n'était pas Grace et la situation n'était absolument pas la même. Aucune vie n'était en danger. Seul son amour propre et son cœur pouvaient souffrir de la situation. Il serait lâche de tout quitter sur un simple coup de tête, une regrettable nuit qu'il était possible d'oublier, en faisant comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, une malheureuse erreur, une de plus à ajouter dans la liste déjà bien longue de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà commise par le passé. Et puis il y avait toujours ce petit espoir qui le taraudait. Ce satané petit espoir qui avait le don de lui réchauffer le cœur. Et si… Et si cette nuit n'était pas une erreur mais le début de quelque chose ? Finch était perdu, tiraillé entre la peur et l'espoir, la honte et le désir, la solitude ou l'amour.

Craignant de croiser l'objet de ses tourments à chaque coin de rues, l'informaticien avait bien évidemment évité, en premier lieu, la bibliothèque et s'était par la suite, attaché à s'éloigner le plus possible de tous les lieux où il avait ses habitudes comme le Lyric's café, le Washington Square, la cinquième avenue…

Mais, sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'est retrouvé dans le Queens, assis sur ce banc, à contempler comme un spectateur la vie des autres et la ville qui se dévoilait comme une carte postale devant ses yeux.

Seul, sur ce banc, en train de regarder le soleil qui déclinait derrière les immeubles de Manhattan, Harold attendait, comme un condamné, la sentence qui n'allait sans doute pas tarder. Car il savait que son partenaire allait le retrouver, il en était certain. Sa veste soigneusement pliée sur ses genoux, sa tenue négligée était le reflet de son état d'esprit, perdu, fataliste, résigné…

Petit à petit, ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus avec une troublante intensité. Au cours de la journée, le puzzle de sa soirée avec John s'étaient totalement reconstitué ainsi que des sentiments contradictoires. Bien sûr il avait toujours honte d'avoir eu un comportement totalement inapproprié avec son partenaire, qui tranchait avec son attitude habituellement froide et distante, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à leurs caresses, à leurs baisers, à leurs mots d'amour échangés dans un murmure… Enfin, juste les siens…Et finalement, tout le problème était bien là. John n'avait absolument pas répondu à ses aveux, se contentant de l'embrasser, certes avec beaucoup de tendresse, mais gardant le silence sur ses propres sentiments…Et ce silence était de loin la pire des tortures, son esprit essayait de trouver une explication rationnelle à son mutisme. Et toutes ses suppositions le menaient invariablement à la même conclusion.

Finch refusait d'envisager que Reese avait profité de ce moment de faiblesse où il n'avait pu contenir ses sentiments…Et pourtant…Tout, durant la soirée, le portait à croire que son agent ne ressentait rien d'autre pour lui qu'un profond respect voire de la reconnaissance pour l'avoir sauvé et rien de plus. Sinon, pourquoi ne rien lui dire alors que justement, le moment était idéal ? C'était d'autant plus étonnant que John n'était pas saoul, lui. Il avait donc pu évaluer toute l'importance du moment et en profiter pour lui avouer ses sentiments…Si sentiments il avait…

-C'est donc ici que tu te caches ?

Finch tressaillit violemment en entendant la voix basse et sensuelle de son partenaire dans son dos. Comme d'habitude, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Même s'il s'attendait à le voir apparaître à tout moment, il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer en le sentant si près. Il était juste derrière lui, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur dans son dos, sa main posée juste à côté sur le dossier du banc, tout près de son épaule. Proche. Trop proche. Tout comme ce tutoiement. Preuve éclatante que leur relation avait inéluctablement changée depuis la veille.

Il prit quelques secondes pour se constituer un visage impassible et regagner un semblant de calme.

-Je ne me cache pas, répondit-il doucement sans se retourner, soulagé d'avoir contrôlé le tremblement dans sa voix.

-Ça y ressemble pourtant, souligna Reese toujours aussi doucement, comme s'il craignait d'effrayer son compagnon et qu'il disparaisse à nouveau.

Contrairement aux apparences, John était terrifié. Cette peur ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée depuis son réveil, quand il avait constaté la disparition de Finch jusqu'à maintenant où il était en face de lui. Elle était même montée d'un cran lorsqu'il avait reconnu la silhouette de son patron, assis seul sur ce banc en face du Queensboro bridge. La peur avait dominé sa journée car, après avoir laissé un message sur le portable de son patron, John avait attendu en vain une réponse de sa part. Ne supportant plus d'attendre un hypothétique message, Reese avait décidé de quitter son loft afin de partir à la recherche de son compagnon qui se terrait sans doute dans une de ses cachettes en ville. Comme une évidence, il s'était directement rendu à la bibliothèque, tout en vérifiant à plusieurs reprises son téléphone dans l'espoir d'y voir appel de Finch. Il avait gravi les escaliers de leur repaire avec un étrange mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension. Mais hélas, une fois la grille franchie, seuls Bear et Shaw l'avait accueillis.

En reconnaissant la démarche de son maître, le Malinois avait bondi de sa panière pour lui faire la fête tandis que Sameen, qui était en train d'engloutir un gigantesque beignet, ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Regardant en direction du bureau de Finch, John avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines en constatant, le cœur gros, qu'il n'y avait personne. Le fauteuil était vide, les moniteurs étaient éteints, aucune tasse ni aucune boite de beignets ne traînaient sur le bureau. John avait longuement soupiré avant de se rendre à l'évidence : Finch n'était pas passé ici depuis la fin de leur dernière mission…

Malgré tout, il s'était tourné vers sa partenaire et avait demandé d'un ton le plus neutre possible, essayant de dissimuler son angoisse derrière sa nonchalance habituelle:

-Tu as vu Finch aujourd'hui ?

Shaw avait avalé sa bouchée puis avait tourné la tête vers son partenaire pour lui répondre :

-Non, pas depuis hier soir…

Mais en observant Reese pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans leur repaire, elle avait perdu le fil de sa phrase, stupéfaite par son allure et par son visage. Planté au milieu de la bibliothèque, les bras ballant le long du corps, les poings serrés et le visage fermé, l'homme lui avait paru totalement perdu.

-Tu as une mine affreuse, avait constaté Shaw avec sa diplomatie habituelle.

Voyant que Reese ne répondait pas à sa pique, elle s'était redressée pour demander, soudainement inquiète :

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, je dois le voir, c'est tout, avait-il expliqué laconiquement avant de tourner les talons, pressé de quitter l'endroit tant pour échapper aux questions trop pressantes de Shaw que pour se remettre à la recherche de Finch.

La tueuse l'avait simplement regardé partir en silence. D'instinct, elle avait su que quelque chose de grave préoccupait Reese. Il était plus sombre, plus taciturne, plus tendu que d'habitude et l'absence de Finch n'était sans doute pas étrangère à son comportement inhabituel. Elle s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, pour expliquer l'absence de son patron et la panique qu'elle avait cru déceler dans les yeux de John. Puis, elle avait réalisé ! Un sourire en coin était apparu sur ses lèvres alors que le Malinois était venu vers elle chercher les caresses que son maître, trop perturbé, ne lui avait pas données.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bear, il doit simplement régler une affaire qui traîne depuis trop longtemps avec ton autre maître, avait-elle expliqué en déposant un baiser entre les oreilles du chien.

Semblant comprendre les paroles rassurantes de sa maîtresse, le Malinois était retourné se coucher dans sa panière, en veillant bien à se tourner vers la grille pour guetter le retour de ses deux maîtres.

Une fois dehors, John s'était résolu à retrouver Finch grâce au traceur qu'il avait caché dans ses lunettes après ses multiples enlèvements. Mais à son grand désarroi, aucun signal n'avait été repéré sur son portable. L'informaticien, toujours méfiant, avait dû repérer le mouchard et l'avait détruit…John avait donc été contraint de poursuivre ses recherches _à l'ancienne_. Il avait longuement erré dans les rues de New York, écumant tous les endroits où l'homme plus âgé avait ses habitudes. Mais hélas, aucune trace de son partenaire.

La peur s'était alors muée en angoisse sourde qui lui avait vrillée les entrailles. Si Finch avait décidé de disparaître comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Grace ? Il savait maintenant que Shaw et lui pouvaient poursuivre les missions sans lui…

Alors que la journée touchait presqu'à sa fin, Reese avait fait le tour des lieux habituels de son patron. A court d'idées, il avait déambulé sans réel but dans la ville et, sans même s'en rendre compte, presque malgré lui, il s'était mis à longer les bords aménagés de l'East River. Et il l'avait vu. Enfin. Après toute une journée de recherches, de questions et d'errance, il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

L'homme était assis, seul, sur un banc en face du Queensboro bridge. Ce banc. Leur banc. Là où ils avaient uni leur destin trois ans auparavant. Mais contrairement à leur première rencontre, Finch paraissait beaucoup moins sûr de lui. Son dos était vouté, ses épaules affaissées, sa tête baissée, il semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Il avait ôté sa veste qu'il tenait entre ses mains crispées sur ses cuisses. Reese expira longuement, réalisant que sa vie était à nouveau suspendue à la discussion qui allait se dérouler sur ce banc. Quelle ironie du sort ! Enfin peut être que le hasard n'y était pas pour grand-chose dans le choix de ce lieu…

Posté derrière son partenaire, l'agent attendait avec anxiété la réponse de son patron. Mais il y avait tellement d'autres questions, nettement plus importantes qui le tourmentaient depuis ce matin. _Pourquoi es-tu parti sans rien dire ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fui toute la journée ? Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? Que représente cette nuit pour toi ? Tu as dit que tu m'aimais hier soir, ces mots ont-ils une signification pour toi ?_

-J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir aux…derniers événements, répondit Finch, les yeux toujours perdus dans la contemplation du paysage.

John tiqua. _Aux derniers événements_. Ces mots étaient si froids, si impersonnels, totalement aux antipodes de ce qui s'était passé en réalité. Pour lui, la nuit dernière avait été si passionnée, si incroyable, si explosive…Il essaya néanmoins de ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise et demanda d'un ton neutre en essayant de masquer au mieux son angoisse :

-Et quels sont les résultats de vos réflexions, demanda John, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Finch laissa échapper un long soupir avant de prendre la parole, évitant toujours soigneusement de se retourner même s'il sentait le poids du regard de l'autre homme sur sa nuque :

-Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement totalement inapproprié d'hier soir. J'étais totalement ivre et je ne savais plus ce que je faisais.

L'informaticien fit une pause pour permettre à son partenaire de répondre, mais Reese garda le silence, attendant avec anxiété la suite. Finch décida alors de se lancer et de dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Je sais que mon comportement est tout à fait impardonnable, que j'ai mis en péril notre partenariat et les missions de manière totalement inconsidérée. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne souhaitiez plus poursuivre notre collaboration. Si c'est le cas, je vous dédommagerai évidemment et vous laisserez largement de quoi vous évanouir dans la nature et reprendre une vie tout à fait confortable.

Voilà c'était dit. La balle était maintenant dans le camp de Reese. Finch attendait une réaction de sa part, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, les doigts triturant nerveusement les plis de sa veste qu'il serrait contre lui comme un bouclier pour se protéger de la réponse de son agent qui pouvait, en un mot, lui briser le cœur. Mais John ne disait toujours rien, comme s'il digérait lentement le flot d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? demanda le reclus à bout de nerfs face à ce mutisme très inhabituel de son partenaire.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec votre analyse, répondit John au bout d'un long moment.

Il contourna lentement le banc pour venir s'assoir à côté de son patron, qui se raidit de cette soudaine proximité, comme s'il ne supportait plus la présence de son partenaire. Reese s'efforça de mettre de côté cette information qui lui brisait le cœur et prit sur lui pour paraître détendu.

\- Il y a deux erreurs dans votre analyse de ces … _derniers événements_ , commença l'agent en reprenant volontairement les termes si froids de son patron.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Finch en se tournant vers lui pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

Ce qu'il découvrit le sidéra. John n'était que l'ombre de lui même. Ses traits étaient tendus et sa posture raide alors qu'il contemplait le paysage tranquille devant lui. Son visage était plus émacié que d'habitude, ses yeux d'ordinaire si vifs étaient inexpressifs, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses joues creusées étaient mal rasées. C'était comme s'il avait enfilé son costume sans prendre la peine de prendre une douche. Son allure tranchait radicalement avec l'homme à la classe folle qu'il était habituellement.

L'homme ne le regardait toujours pas, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Finch pouvait voir son profil fier se détacher dans le soleil couchant. Puis, au bout d'interminables secondes pour le reclus, il se décida à rompre le silence. Un timide sourire étira les lèvres sensuelles de John alors qu'il lui répondait :

-Je n'étais pas saoul hier soir et vous étiez peut être ivre mais tout à fait conscient de vos actes. Jamais je n'aurai profité de vous.

Finch se raidit imperceptiblement puis rougit face à cette vérité. Il est vrai que l'alcool l'avait vraisemblablement aidé à avouer ses sentiments et que, cette nuit, il l'avait voulu, rêvée, désirée, de toute son âme. Mais il n'empêche qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, une erreur d'autant plus regrettable que son agent ne partageait visiblement pas ses sentiments.

-Et… la seconde chose ? demanda Finch avec hésitation.

Reese soupira longuement avant d'ajouter avec force et conviction :

-Je ne souhaite pas renoncer à notre partenariat. J'y tiens plus que tout.

Harold pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête, contemplant ses mains serrées sur sa veste sur ses genoux. Bien sûr qu'il tenait à cet emploi. Il lui donnait un but, une raison de vivre après des années d'errance et un confort matériel plus que suffisant. John était un homme d'action. Il l'imaginait mal prendre sa retraite dans une cabane dans le Montana…

-Très bien, soupira Finch, dans ce cas, je vous propose de ne plus jamais évoquer cette regrettable soirée. Nous reprendrons les missions comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un silence accueillit cette tirade. John, le regard toujours perdu dans la contemplation de la ville où les fenêtres des gratte-ciel s'illuminaient progressivement. Finch était littéralement suspendu à la réponse de son agent. Mais Reese semblait trouver une sorte de fascination dans le paysage de New York à la tombée de la nuit et ne répondait toujours pas. Les minutes s'égrenèrent au point que Finch se demandait si l'agent avait bien entendu sa proposition. L'informaticien s'apprêtait à répéter sa phrase lorsque John daigna enfin répondre d'une voix claire et ferme :

-Non.

Le mot claqua dans le silence de la nuit. Le reclus sursauta et regarda son partenaire avec incompréhension et appréhension.

-Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière Finch, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

L'informaticien soupira longuement avant de répéter d'un ton fataliste :

-Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux mettre un terme à notre collaboration.

John ignora superbement ce dernier commentaire, estimant qu'il avait déjà répondu à cette éventualité. Pour lui, il était aussi inenvisageable de mettre fin à leur relation que de faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé. Finch était devenu aussi nécessaire pour lui que l'air qu'il respirait. Imaginer une vie sans lui, lui était tout bonnement inconcevable. Cette nuit, il l'avait souhaitée, imaginée, fantasmée à plusieurs reprises et elle avait dépassé de loin ses rêves les plus fous.

Reese décida alors de poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis son réveil :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ce matin, sans un mot, sans même me réveiller ?

Finch baissa les yeux, honteux de son comportement :

-J'ai…J'ai paniqué. Quand je me suis réveillé dans votre lit, je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille, alors…

-Alors, vous avez préféré fuir… Comme d'habitude…, conclut Reese avec lassitude en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Finch se renfrogna mais ne contredit pas non plus son partenaire qui avait vu juste, comme d'habitude. Bien sûr qu'il avait fui, il était perdu et ne souhaitait pas soutenir le regard de son compagnon après cette soirée dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Et la suite l'avait conforté dans son attitude. A la lumière des vidéos et de ses souvenirs revenus, il ressentait la plus grande honte de sa vie.

-Et maintenant ? demanda subitement l'agent.

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

Finch rougit avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix :

-Oui…et vous ?

-De tout, répondit John sans une once d'hésitation.

Un silence de plomb retomba entre eux. Les deux hommes se replongèrent dans leurs pensées comme pour chercher la meilleure solution à leur inextricable problème. Reese fut le premier à rompre le silence. D'un ton brusque, tout son corps crispé, comme s'il retenait ses mots depuis trop longtemps, il demanda:

\- Vous avez dit hier soir que vous m'aimiez.

Finch ferma les yeux. Il avait, l'espace d'un instant, espéré que sa déclaration ait été oubliée par son agent, mais c'était sans compter sa mémoire et sa capacité d'écoute dans toutes les circonstances. Bien sûr qu'un tel aveu n'était pas passé inaperçu…

-C'est exact, je l'ai dit, confirma le reclus d'une toute petite voix sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien de nier l'évidence.

-Et alors ? Ces mots ne signifiaient rien pour vous ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Le cœur de Finch se serra à l'évocation de ces mots qui lui avaient échappé sous le coup de l'alcool et de la passion.

-Si, mais…Il s'agit d'une erreur, tout ceci est une regrettable erreur, expliqua Finch avec la force du désespoir, je n'aurai jamais dû dire cela et cette soirée n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Je regrette tellement ce qui s'est passé !

Reese eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. En entendant son compagnon balayer cette nuit d'amour d'un revers de la main avec mépris et regret, l'agent sentit ses entrailles se serrer et la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Au bord du malaise, il se leva brusquement du banc, tournant volontairement le dos à Finch pour ne pas lui montrer l'étendu de sa déception. Les poings serrés, les larmes au bord des yeux, il se mordit les lèvres pour laisser son compagnon finir sa diatribe.

Une fois terminé, Finch fixa avec anxiété le dos de son compagnon. Il avait du mal à distinguer sa silhouette solide à travers les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Toutefois, il percevait une tension extrême chez son partenaire.

-Et bien pas moi. Je ne regrette absolument pas cette soirée, Finch, bien au contraire, rétorqua Reese avec force, puis il reprit d'un ton plus bas comme résigné, mais je respecterai votre choix.

Finch hocha tristement la tête, à la fois soulagé que son agent accepte ses conditions mais incroyablement triste à l'idée de ne plus jamais le voir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, John reprit la parole :

-J'aimerai tout de même que vous répondiez à une seule question, ensuite je vous laisserai tranquille, je vous le promets.

-Je vous écoute, répondit l'informaticien, à nouveau tendu.

-Vous prétendez m'aimer et vous voulez tout de même rompre ?

Harold tressaillit. Il n'était plus question simplement de partenariat ou de relations professionnelles dans cette question. Mais pourquoi rompre quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas commencé ? Il ne comprenait pas où son agent voulait en venir.

-Ça me parait évident, répondit Finch, l'air buté en baissant les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder à tout moment.

-Expliquez-moi, encouragea l'agent d'un ton suppliant, de plus en plus déstabilisé par l'attitude butée de son patron, par sa volonté de mettre un terme à leur relation alors qu'il affirmait pourtant l'aimer.

Finch inspira longuement, se préparant à une humiliation supplémentaire :

-Parce que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

John parut tellement surpris par la déclaration de son compagnon qu'il tourna la tête pour le contempler. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses de la part de son patron : nier ses sentiments en expliquant qu'il était tellement saoul qu'il avait dit n'importe quoi, prétexter qu'il avait oublié… Mais là, Finch venait d'avouer une nouvelle fois ses sentiments. Oui, il l'aimait ! Le cœur de l'agent fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme en était tellement à sa joie qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer la mine sombre de son partenaire. Finch, tête baissée, serrait son costume contre lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés et des larmes amères roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues tandis qu'il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres dans un petit rictus désormais familier. L'homme paraissait au supplice. Son visage reflétait la douleur et le désespoir des plus profonds.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, n'osant croire, espérer ce qui allait suivre.

-Eh bien, vous ne m'avez rien dit à propos de vos sentiments. Votre silence me semble plus qu'éloquent…Mais je ne vous en veux pas, s'empressa de rajouter l'informaticien.

-Ah ?...Et pourquoi ? reprit l'agent, soudainement plus détendu, avec dans la voix, le soupçon d'humour et d'ironie propre aux gens rassurés et sûrs d'eux.

Ce changement d'attitude n'échappa pas au reclus qui se raidit, ayant l'impression d'être l'objet de moquerie de la part de l'autre homme. Décidemment, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son partenaire puisse se repaître de cette manière de son trouble, accentuant à dessein son malaise.

-Comment pourrais-je vous en vouloir de ne pas éprouver de sentiments envers moi ! Regardez-vous et regardez-moi ! Vous êtes jeune, séduisant, incroyablement beau et brillant, à l'aise avec les autres alors que moi…

Finch s'arrêta et, toujours les yeux ostensiblement baissés pour ne pas croiser le regard de son voisin, se désigna d'un geste comme si ses défauts étaient tellement visibles qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les lister :

-Alors que vous… ? Insista doucement Reese, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, comprenant maintenant parfaitement le malaise de l'autre homme.

-Je suis vieux, handicapé, asocial…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que le sourire de John se transformait en rire. Outré par son attitude, Finch redressa brusquement la tête et croisa le regard de l'autre homme. Ses larmes cessèrent comme par magie car ce qu'il vit dans les prunelles bleues n'était ni de la moquerie ni de la méchanceté mais quelque chose de doux, de tendre et de profondément honnête.

-Alors que vous êtes brillant, intelligent, solitaire, mystérieux, secret, fascinant…je pourrais continuer pendant des heures à énumérer la liste de vos qualités et de vos défauts que je trouve irrésistibles, continua John dans un murmure en s'approchant lentement de son partenaire.

Finch écoutait son partenaire avec des yeux ébahis. Il était tellement sidéré par la tournure de la conversation qu'il n'osait en tirer des conclusions. Elles lui paraissaient trop inespérées, trop belles pour être réelles. Toujours hésitant, il avait besoin d'entendre les choses, qu'elles soient pour une fois claires et nettes, sans sous-entendu ni doute.

-Mais…pourquoi n'avoir rien dit cette nuit ? Demanda Finch d'une voix incertaine.

-Lorsque cette nuit, vous avez avoué m'aimer, j'étais tellement heureux que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je ne vous avais pas répondu. Je pensais que mes sentiments pour vous étaient tellement évidents, que vous les aviez compris depuis bien longtemps…Je n'ai réalisé mon erreur que ce matin après votre départ précipité…

-Je…ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Malgré son intelligence hors du commun, Finch avait décidément bien du mal à lire entre les lignes. Reese, tout à sa joie, se permit même de taquiner gentiment son partenaire:

-Pour un génie, vous n'êtes vraiment pas perspicace.

Puis, il décida de cesser de le tourmenter. Il s'agenouilla devant Finch, lui prit délicatement les mains, déposa un tendre baiser dans le creux de ses poignets avant de murmurer d'une voix vibrante d'émotions :

-Comment n'avez-vous pas remarqué à quel point je vous aimais ? J'avais tellement imaginé cette nuit que ce matin, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai un instant cru qu'il s'agissait encore d'un rêve. Et puis j'ai vu les menottes, les marques sur mon corps et mon cœur a bondi de joie…

-Mais je n'étais plus là…continua Finch qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, subjugué par la lueur d'adoration visible dans les yeux bleus de l'agent.

-Effectivement. Je pense que vous m'avez infligé la pire des tortures, Harold.

-Je suis désolé…

Mais John posa un doigt sur sa bouche de Finch, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- Non, ne le soyez pas. Assez de remords, assez d'excuses, assez de temps perdu. Tout ce qui compte, c'est nous et ce qui se passe ici et maintenant.

Ce disant, John se redressa légèrement, posa délicatement sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon et s'approcha lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qui allait se passer. Mais Finch était figé, peinant à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver et n'osant esquisser le moindre geste de peur que son partenaire ne s'évanouisse en fumée et qu'il ne réalise que tout ceci n'était finalement qu'un rêve.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Reese se poser doucement sur les siennes que Finch fut rassuré. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve, leur baiser était bien réel, tout comme les bras puissants qui le serraient dans une étreinte passionnée. Il posa une main sur la poitrine ferme de l'agent, ému de sentir son cœur battre la chamade et savourant les muscles puissants roulant sous ses doigts.

Ce baiser, d'abord tendre et doux, devint progressivement plus passionné. Plus aucun doute, plus aucune question ne venaient brider les deux hommes qui pouvaient exprimer pleinement leurs sentiments. Soudés l'un à l'autre, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent avec force, indifférents aux regards surpris et envieux des promeneurs.

Lorsque Reese s'éloigna, à regret, il plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui de son compagnon et demanda avec espièglerie :

-Et si nous retournions à mon appartement pour poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit Harold sans aucune hésitation en saisissant la main tendue par Reese.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorsque John referma la porte de son loft, une heure plus tard, il soupira de contentement. Jamais un trajet en taxi ne lui avait paru aussi long. Assis côte à côté à l'arrière du véhicule, les deux hommes avaient désespérément essayé de paraître détendus. Mais la tension sexuelle dans l'habitacle avait été palpable et le désir grandissant qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre était devenu de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se jeter des regards entendus, de s'échanger des sourires charmeurs. Leurs jambes s'étaient frôlées au détour d'un virage un peu serré, leurs doigts s'étaient effleurés discrètement avant de s'entrelacer durant tout le reste du chemin.

Maintenant, dans l'intimité de l'appartement, ils pouvaient enfin laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments. Heureux et excité à la perspective de passer une nouvelle nuit avec Harold, John remonta lentement le couloir qui débouchait sur son salon en ôtant sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier d'un fauteuil puis en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Finch attendait, immobile, devant l'une des fenêtres du loft. John aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi pensait l'autre homme. Il en eut un aperçu lorsqu'il se retourna pour le dévisager. Toujours en chemise, les manches retroussées et le col largement ouvert, le reclus était bien loin de son image habituellement stricte. L'agent contempla avec amour l'homme qui occupait ses pensées et qui avait pris son cœur. Pendant de longues secondes, leurs regards demeurèrent rivés l'un à l'autre.

Puis, Finch lui adressa un sourire avant de s'approcher en boitant. Il franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et posa une main sur le ventre plat de Reese. Ce geste téméraire coupa le souffle de l'ex-agent. Puis, comme il ne bougeait pas, John saisit la main de l'informaticien et la guida. Sans aucune pudeur, Harold effleura puis caressa sans aucune retenue l'entre-jambe de son partenaire à travers son pantalon, ravi de le sentir aussi excité que lui.

-Finalement, peut être que l'alcool n'a fait que révéler ta nature profonde, murmura l'agent d'une voix plus basse et plus rauque que d'habitude.

Finch se contenta de sourire en adressant à son compagnon un regard plein de défi tout en continuant ses caresses coquines. John émit un grognement rauque et s'empara des lèvres offertes de son amant dans un baiser fiévreux qui exprimait tout son désir. Finch s'accrocha aux épaules de son partenaire avant de repousser les pans de sa chemise, dénudant son torse robuste et marqué de cicatrices.

-John…

D'une main fébrile, Reese débarrassa l'informaticien de ses vêtements qui s'éparpillèrent un peu partout sur le sol du salon puis l'allongea sur le canapé avec une infinie tendresse. Il se redressa et retira ses propres effets sous le regard intense et voilé de Finch qui ne perdait pas une miette de cet effeuillage terriblement érotique. L'informaticien tendit la main vers lui et effleura une cuisse musclée avant de remonter lentement vers ses hanches dans une caresse osée.

-Ne fais pas ça, murmura John d'une voix rauque terriblement sexy, à moins que tu ne veuilles…

Finch haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais laissa sa main dériver vers l'aine de son compagnon, satisfait de le voir réagir à sa provocation.

-A moins que je ne veuille quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en referment ses doigts sur sa virilité fièrement dressée.

John ne répondit pas tant il était subjugué par l'attitude provocante de son amant. Les sensations qui le submergeaient alors que Finch le caressait tout en le contemplant, étaient d'une telle intensité qu'il en avait perdu le fil de ses pensées.

Reese s'allongea délicatement sur Harold et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de laisser ses lèvres dérivées sur sa gorge, sa poitrine puis toujours plus bas. Le reclus, les mains crispées dans les mèches poivre et sel, gémit de plaisir et se lança complètement emporter par le flot de sensations toujours plus intenses.

N'y tenant plus, John remonta doucement, déposant des baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau jusqu'à capturer à nouveau les lèvres offertes de Finch. Enfin, les yeux dans les yeux, l'agent prit lentement et précautionneusement possession du corps fragile de son partenaire. D'abord tendre, leur étreinte devint de plus en plus fiévreuse à mesure qu'ils s'abandonnaient totalement au plaisir.

Quand l'extase explosa en eux, les emportant comme un immense raz-de-marée, les deux hommes poussèrent un cri éperdu avant de s'effondrer sur les coussins du canapé, épuisés, haletants mais comblés.

Enlacés, ils demeurèrent immobiles de longues minutes, craignant de briser la magie de l'instant. Puis, réalisant que Finch devait supporter tout son poids, John voulut s'écarter mais deux bras l'entourèrent pour le maintenir tout contre lui. Caressant paresseusement le dos marqué de son amant, Finch chuchota d'une petite voix :

-J'ai un aveu à te faire.

-Encore ? Répondit John en se redressant sur un coude pour contempler amoureusement le visage de son compagnon.

Finch rougit et baissa les yeux, subitement gêné. Mais John ne ressentait aucune appréhension. Pour lui, le seul aveu qui comptait était celui de leur amour. Désormais, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

-Je…Eh bien…Lorsque je t'ai offert cet appartement, j'y avais placé des caméras.

Un long silence accueillit cette confession. Finch leva un regard incertain vers son partenaire. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Devant la mine déconfite du reclus, John répondit avec un sourire attendri:

-Je le savais.

-Tu le savais ? répéta l'autre homme sans comprendre.

-Penses-tu réellement pouvoir piéger un ex-agent de la CIA ? La première chose que j'ai faite en m'installant ici est de repérer toutes les caméras et les mouchards que tu avais cachés, expliqua Reese en repoussant une mèche brune qui retombait sur le front de son amant.

-Mais…Pourquoi ne pas les avoir retirées ? demanda Finch, visiblement déstabilisé par la réponse de son partenaire.

Ce fut au tour de John de rougir avant de répondre :

-Peut-être que je voulais que tu me regardes.

-Oh John, murmura Finch en riant avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Posant son front contre celui de son amant, Finch soupira:

-Nous formons vraiment un drôle de couple, entre toi qui ne supporte pas l'alcool et moi qui m'exhibe…

-Il faudra cesser tout cela, conclut d'une voix faussement sévère l'informaticien.

-Tout-à-fait, confirma Reese avec force.

Mais soudain, il fit mine de se raviser.

\- Quoique…j'aime beaucoup l'effet de l'alcool sur toi, il t'a fait avouer tes sentiments et te rends très…entreprenant, expliqua-t-il alors qu'une lueur de désir illuminait à nouveau ses belles prunelles bleues.

-Et la perspective d'être filmé peut… pimenter un peu les choses, murmura Finch avec un sourire coquin et une lueur plein de promesses dans le regard…

FIN


End file.
